Young and In Love
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: The family's dynamics were huge the oldest was the in charge of SmackDown while the second oldest was in charge of Raw. The next was married to The Viper Randy Orton, while the youngest was just out of high school traveling with her older brother and giving her dad a heart attack… Will Vince McMahon survive his youngest daughter or not? Shane McMahon Randy Orton /OC Vince McMahon
1. Chapter 1

Young and In Love

The family's dynamics were huge the oldest was the in charge of SmackDown while the second oldest was in charge of Raw. The next was married to the Viper Randy Orton, while the youngest was just out of high school traveling with her older brother and giving her dad a heart attack… Will Vince McMahon survive his youngest daughter or not?

Young and In Love

Chapter 1

Kaia McMahon just graduated high school with a 4.0 and couldn't wait for the next chapter in her life to begin. Vince was very proud of his youngest daughter that she had not only completed high school with a 4.0 but also has a two year business degree in communications as well. Kaia was determined to be in the family business as well but she didn't want to wrestle she didn't want to be seen. While that was fine with Vince she was assigned to being her older brother's personal assistant.

Kaia was packing her things as she and her older sister Katie Orton were flying out to meet up with the rest of the Blue team as everyone called it. She was excited about her first night at work while and she was able to see family and friends while she was on the road.

"Kaia dear can I come in?" Vince asked from the door.

"Sure daddy what is going on?" Kaia asked as she sat down on her bed while Vince pulled out her desk chair and sat down on it.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and all?" Vince said

Kaia just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her daddy. She was beyond excited about this job and couldn't wait to hang with everyone she knew. "Daddy I'm good just excited to start working with Shane and everyone on the blue team."

Vince just beamed at his daughter he was so proud of her and couldn't believe that she was already 19 and moving onto the next chapter in her life. "I bet you are excited. Now I have a few rules for you darling."

"Daddy I'm 19 I'm an adult. I know momma has had this talk with you." Kaia stated

"Kaia I worry about you while road. You have never really been away from home all that much darling." Vince said

"Daddy I spent all summer on the road I think I can handle it." Kaia told her dad.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER KAIA." Vince yelled he was getting a little upset.

Kaia jumped a bit and sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "Sorry daddy but it's true. I am a big girl."

"While you are an adult I have a few rules for you to follow. Now you are rooming alone. I don't want any boys in your room. Second of all check in with Shane if you decide to go out after the show is over. And three NO dating any of the roster." Vince said to her.

"Same rules you had for Katie and look who she married." Kaia stated knowing that would get under her dad's skin a bit. Vince still wasn't happy that Katie had joined Shane on the road for a few weeks and next thing he knew Randy Orton was his son in law. "I shouldn't forget Steph should I with Paul."

"I know what rules I had for them and they apply to you as well darling. I can call Shane and tell him to find a new personal assistant if you want to keep this up young lady. I expect you to behave and check in with me weekly do you understand me?" Vince asked as he stood up.

"Yes daddy. I will call and tell you all about my love life while I'm at it as well. How does that sound?" Kaia said she knew how to push all of her daddy's buttons and while she was the youngest she normally got away with it as well. Vince pulled Kaia into a huge hug and walked out of her room after kissing her forehead.

 ***I'm so ready to head out* KFM**

 _ ***I can understand that I can't wait to see Randy* KFO**_

 ***Daddy just sat me down and gave me rules to live by* KFM**

 _ ***He did the same thing to me a year ago honey and look at me now I'm married to Orton and I love him so much. Don't be too hard on him* KFO**_

 ***Yeah and look how happy you two are* KFM**

 _ ***Oh yeah. You ready to head out in the morning. If you want you can stay here tonight and car is picking us up at 6am* KFO**_

 ***Sure. I have two things to pack then I'm ready to go. I will have momma bring me over* KFM**

 _ ***Oh daddy is letting us use the private jet so make sure you bring your pillows and you have your meds right?* KFO**_

 ***I do have them packed. Thank God for the doctors on the blue team that know of my migraines* KFM**

 _ ***See you shortly honey and we can order out. How about I come get you and we go for supper?* KFO**_

 ***Sounds good see you soon* KFM**

Kaia finished her packing and soon was zipping her suitcase and grabbed her pillows making sure she also had her laptop, her tablet and all of her chargers as well. She looked up and saw her mom in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Momma what is wrong?" Kaia asked

"Nothing my darling are you all packed?" Linda asked

"I am and I can't wait to start on this new adventure and all. Please don't tell me that you have more rules for me to live by." Kaia said

"Nope I know your daddy read you the list of McMahon rules to live by just don't do anything to tarnish the family name dear." Linda said and that made Kaia giggle.

"Wouldn't dream of it momma." Kaia said and smiled at her mom then hugged her. "I will miss you so much."

"Call or text me anytime dear. I love you." Linda told her and kissed her forehead "Are you ready to head downstairs? Oh do you have your meds?"

"I love you too. I do momma and I know the doctors on the blue team are aware of my migraines and I will be okay. I can call one of them."

That night was fun and relaxing for Kaia she hadn't seen Katie in a while as she was traveling with her husband of only a year Randy Orton. The two hadn't seen each other in nearly 3 months because of all the traveling she did and the busy schedule that Kaia had with school and dance as she was an avid dancer as well. That night as the two split ways Katie was getting ready for bed and couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her husband the next day when her phone rang.

"Hello handsome." Katie answered as she sat down on their bed.

"Hey beautiful. I so can't wait to see you tomorrow my bed is huge without you in it." Randy said

"I know it's been so long baby. I hate being away from you. I hate it when we are apart." Katie said.

"Not too much longer baby. So how are things with Kaia? She ready to join us on the road?" Randy asked

"She is. Daddy gave her a list of rules to live by, just like he did me and well. I didn't really care and well look at me now married to a very handsome man." Katie said with a smile on her face.

"I am so glad you joined Shane on the road and we go to know each other. I'm glad you didn't listen to Vince or I would still be single and you would have married some corporate lawyer." Randy said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Katie just laughed.

"Yeah that would be me married to some up tight penny pinching corporate lawyer. You are bad baby. I love you so much." Katie told Randy.

"I love you too baby. I had better get some sleep and I will see you and Kaia tomorrow." Randy said as he was trying not to yawn in his wife's ear.

"I will see you tomorrow babe get some sleep." Katie said

The next morning came early for the sisters as they were finally in the air to meet up with the rest of the SmackDown team in Seattle, Washington. Katie was excited to see Randy while Kaia was excited to start working. She and Shane had a long conversation the day before and she knew that she didn't have to follow Vince's rules to the letter but knew to check in every now and then with Shane. Kaia's first official first day was in two weeks, she was just going to travel and get to know the roster and the medical staff and a few other people in production and creative as she loved to write as well.

The day proved to be a busy one once they landed they were checked into the hotel and meeting up with everyone else. Kaia was walking the halls and not really paying attention to where she was walking and walked straight into the hard chest of one of the doctors.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Kaia said

"It's okay." he said as he helped her stand up "I wasn't really paying any attention either."

"Kaia McMahon."

"Dr. Ayden Dresden nice to meet you. So you are the youngest of the McMahon's?" Ayden asked

"Yep." Kaia said as she sat down on the crate that was near them.

"So what brings you to SmackDown are you a wrestler?" Ayden asked he couldn't help but be attracted to her she was beautiful. Kaia had long dark brown hair with blonde weaved in piercing blue eyes and was tall standing nearly 6 foot herself without heels on. Curves in all the right places and he was very attracted to her.

"I'm actually Shane's personal assistant." Kaia said and she bit her bottom lip as she was attracted to him. Ayden was almost 6 foot 5 inches piercing blue gray eyes and had dark blonde hair. Kaia could tell that he took care of his body as he was very muscular and in shape.

"Very nice he could use someone to keep it all in line back here. Not like it's out of control but just keep it running smoothly." Ayden said

Kaia smiled at him she knew what he meant. Shane had said it several times that back stage was very busy and he needed someone to help keep it running smoothly and she planned on doing just that.

"Would you like to grab drinks tonight after the show and maybe watch some movies in my room?" Ayden asked

"Sure. I don't drink but I would love too." Kaia said

"I don't either but we can hang out and get to know each other better how is that?" Ayden asked

"Sounds like a plan handsome." Kaia said then clamped her hand over her mouth she didn't mean to let the handsome part slip out. Ayden leaned in close and whispered in her ear that she was very beautiful. Then kissed her temple and walked off after saying he would text her as they had exchanged phone numbers as well and he would see her later on. Kaia didn't know who to talk to she she went in hunt of her sister who she found in Shane's office talking to their dad, who had called and was actually yelling at the two of them over the phone because she hadn't called to check in with him just yet.

Shane had enough and just ended the phone call and smiled when Kaia walked in.

"Hey how was your walk?" Shane asked

"Good why was daddy yelling at you two?" Kaia asked

"All because we hadn't called to check in with him and let him know that we landed okay. You look like you need to talk." Katie said

"I do can we go talk in private?" Kaia asked

Katie just smiled at her sister and nodded her head in agreement and the two bid goodbye to Shane and headed out to Randy's bus as Katie knew he was at an autograph signing with John Cena his best friend. As the girls both grabbed a bottle of water from catering they headed to the bus and got settled in. Katie could tell that something was on Kaia's mind and knew that she would open up sooner or later.

"Okay here it goes. I have a date tonight." Kaia said

Katie was a little shocked at what she said. "You do with who and that was quick."

"I was on my walk and you know me I don't pay much attention when I am walking by myself and in the arena but I ran into a very hard chest. He is very handsome and asked me to get drinks and watch a movie in his room after the show."

Katie just smiled. "Who is it?"

"Dr Ayden Dresden one of the doctors here on the blue team." Kaia answered.

"He is very nice. I trust him. Just please don't drink." Katie said

"I wont drink I don't anyways and I told him that but we are going to watch movies. I said see you later handsome it slipped out. He leaned over and said that was okay beautiful and kissed my temple." Kaia said and she knew she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Snap out of it babe. You will be okay. Just don't let the age difference scare you off does he even know how old you are?" Katie asked

"No and I want to tell him later or should I go find him and make sure it doesn't matter to him?" Kaia asked

"Did you two exchange numbers?" Katie asked

"We did I could just text him or do you think it would be better done in person?" Kaia asked

"Why don't you text him and ask if he can talk. You should also go have your pressure checked as well and you need to find something to eat." Katie said she knew her sister all too well she put off eating and her pressure would rise and she would be down for a night with a bad migraine and she didn't need that with a date later on that night.

"Sounds like a plan. So where is Randy and how bad was daddy yelling at the two of you?" Kaia asked

"He was upset that we didn't call when we landed just you know daddy worries all the time about things like that. Daddy will get over it we just have to remember that we need to call him and tell him we made it safely." Katie said "Oh Randy is at an autograph signing with John."

 ***Ayden do you have time to talk and check my pressure?* KFM**

 _ ***Sure. I can come to you or meet you at my bus.* AMD**_

 ***I am on Randy's right now talking to Katie I can meet you at yours where is it at?* KFM**

 _ ***Next to Orton's behind it actually* AMD**_

 ***Sweet see you in 10 or does that work for you?* KFM**

 _ ***Works for me see ya in a few* AMD**_

"I'm meeting him in a few at his bus." Kaia said and smiled at her brother in law who walked onto his bus. "Hey Orton"

"Hey Kaia. Hey babe. I'm going to take a nap want to join?" Randy asked "I haven't slept much without you next to me or in my arms."

"Okay I'm out. Katie I will find you during the show." Kaia said "Thanks for talking."

"Sure about the nap babe. Anytime Kaia." Katie stated and hugged her sister and smiled when she walked off the bus. Randy wrapped his arms around Katie and kissed her sweetly.

Kaia walked to Ayden's bus and smiled when he walked up she could see his medical bag on his shoulder and smiled at her. After unlocking the bus he helped Kaia onto the bus and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks Ayden." Kaia said

"You are most welcome everything okay?" Ayden asked as they sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Yeah I have been a little busy since we got here and haven't taken the time to find something to eat. Katie reminded me to eat before my pressure started to rise and I wouldn't want to eat due to a migraine and I didn't want that to ruin our night of movies."

"I can understand that. Migraines are no fun. You said you also wanted to talk everything okay? You still want to watch movies right?" Ayden asked as he got his blood pressure cuff along with this stethoscope out.

"Oh yeah but question for you how young is too young for you?" Kaia asked. Ayden just smiled at her.

"You are about as cryptic as Orton and the rest of the McMahons'. How young is too young for me? That is a very loaded question. I would say 18 is too young for me." Ayden said.

"Oh what about 19?" Kaia asked

"I can handle 19 which is almost 20. When do you turn 20?" Ayden asked

"Not till April. How old are you?" Kaia asked hoping he wouldn't call off the movie night.

"I'm 27. I can handle 19 dear. To me age is just a number." Ayden said "Let me get your pressure. Right arm please." Kaia smiled at him and held out her right arm. Ayden took her pressure and smiled when it was normal. "128/80 not bad."

"That is good." Kaia said

"Can I listen to you?" Ayden asked and Kaia just nodded her head in agreement as Ayden listened to her heart and lungs he was pleased with what he heard. "Nice and clear. Are we still on for movies tonight?"

"Yes we are Ayden." Kaia said while trying to hold in a yawn. "I'm sorry didn't sleep good last night and jet lag is catching up to me."

"I can understand that. I'm glad we are in the same city for a house show and then tomorrow for SmackDown. Go rest in my bed honey it's okay." Ayden said

"Are you sure?" Kaia asked

"Yes, go get comfy. Hell I'm finished for now and I'm on call if they need me but not ringside tonight we have two other doctors working." Ayden said. Kaia stood up and stretched and sent him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Kaia asked where the bathroom was and after Ayden pointed it out she used it and washed her hands and walked to the bedroom and smiled when it was a king size bed and there was a fan and after stripping off her shirt as she always wore a tank top she climbed into the bed. Ayden was standing at the the door to the bedroom and watched he was in awe of her body and wanted to join her.

"Care if I join?" Ayden asked

"Go right ahead it's your bus Ayden." Kaia said and smiled at him. Ayden walked over and stripped off his shirt and found some shorts and slipped them on and slid into the bed next to Kaia and smiled at her. "Comfy?"

"I am now. Are you?" Ayden asked

"I would be if I wasn't in my shorts."

"Then strip them off. I promise to behave." Ayden said with a smirk on his face. Kaia giggled and wiggled out of her shorts and faced him. Ayden pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her to rest that he was right there. Kaia held out her hand under the covers and felt Ayden take it in his and felt him squeeze her hand and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Sorry I have been so quiet on here. Been pretty busy with kids and also had a huge thing of writer's block…

Oh is Kaia hiding something? Are Ayden and Kaia already dating or does she have a thing for the doctor? How will Vince, Shane and Paul react when they find out?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 2

As Kaia and Ayden were sleeping, Shane was talking with Katie and Randy. Katie knew of the crush that Kaia had on Ayden and didn't know what to think of it. Sure he was older than her but to all of them age was just a number.

"You both know that daddy and momma will flip." Katie said as she leaned into Randy as they were sitting on the couch of his bus.

"I agree more your dad than Linda." Randy said

Shane nodded his head in agreement. "I say we let her live her life. We all know from growing up in the family we go against dad's rules. That has made us who we are today."

Katie just smiled. She knew that if she hadn't come on the road with Shane for a bit last summer she never would have seen Randy and gone out on a date with him. The moment they kissed they never stopped. They talked to Shane and that night since SmackDown was in Vegas they got married. Needless to say that Vince was livid with Katie and wasn't pleased that Randy Orton was his son in law. Over the last year, Vince has seen how Randy treats Katie and has come to love his son in law even though he is an Orton.

"Daddy was less than pleased but he is getting over the fact that I married Orton within hours of us going on a date. I love Randy and I'm deeply in love with him."

"I love you too baby and I'm deeply in love with you as well." Randy said and kissed Katie sweetly.

"Okay get a room." Shane said as he tried not to gag he loved his sisters and just wanted them happy. Katie just giggled when Shane said that and said that they had one.

Kaia was starting to wake up and rolled over onto her back and into a hard chest. "Hmm"

"Hey did you sleep good?" Ayden asked as he was waking up as well.

"I think so still tired but yeah." Kaia said as she smiled up at him. Ayden couldn't help it and leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Kaia smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Ayden's hand started to roam and Kaia just arched into him.

"You have strong hands Ayd." Kaia said quietly as she arched into his hand as he ran his fingers over her bare stomach as her tank top had ridden up.

"Soft skin like silk." Ayden said quietly before kissing her again. Kaia just moaned into the kiss and arched into his touch.

"Ayden take me like you did a few weeks ago when I was on the road." Kaia said before kissing him again. Ayden smiled as he laid down on top of Kaia and kissed her with passion. Kaia moaned as Ayden slipped off her tank top and slipped off her panties and wiggled out of his shorts she could feel how hard he was and when his fingers found her slit she moaned at them as he slid his fingers up and down her slit before slowly sliding them in.

Ayden moaned at how wet she was as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy as he rubbed her clit. "So wet baby." Kaia just moaned and spread her legs wide for him.

"So good Ayden don't stop." Kaia moaned in pleasure as she arched into his touch his tongue soon joined his fingers and she screamed out in pleasure as he slowly licked her slit and slid his tongue in and started to lick her pussy she was in pure pleasure. Ayden was taking his time as he kept pumping his fingers. "Hmm don't stop baby take me."

Ayden pulled out his two fingers and licked them clean before licking her slit as he placed his hard cock at her pussy and slowly pressed in and both moaned in pleasure as he slowly thrusted into her pussy. "So good baby so tight."

"So hard and huge." Kaia moaned out as she arched into his body and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move his hips. Ayden leaned down and kissed her with passion as he sped up his hips. Kaia threw her head back in pleasure as Ayden sped up his hips and his finger started to rub her clit he could tell she was close he was as well.

"Gush for me baby." Ayden said as he slammed into her over and over again. Kaia moaned loudly as she lost it all and gushed all over him and moaned in pleasure.

"Hmm yes Ayden." Kaia moaned as she came down from her sexual pleasure as Ayden leaned down and kissed her with passion.

"You are amazing baby." Ayden said as he pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled her to his chest.

"You are amazing as well Ayd hmm I have missed you and your touch." Kaia said quietly as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

Ayden just kissed her forehead and told her to rest. Kaia would have gladly gone back to sleep but her phone was ringing and it was her dad.

"Hey daddy." Kaia answered as she rolled to her back.

"How are you darling?" Vince asked

"I'm okay been walking the halls of the arena and getting to know everyone before I start in two weeks. What is going on?"

"Nothing darling just calling to check on you. Please find Dr Ayden Dresden he is one of the doctors on the blue team and have him check your pressure. I will be talking to him about checking it for you on a daily basis. Is that okay with you?" Vince asked

"Yes it is daddy. I might go find him here soon to have it checked. I don't feel the best something about flying always gets to me." Kaia said

"Yes please do that then go rest he has a bus I might see if he would be okay if you travelled with him." Vince said

"Okay daddy. I love you." Kaia said as she tried not to yawn in his ear.

"I love you too darling get some rest and don't start tonight. I'm going to call Ayden and talk to him now." Vince said and the two big their good byes and hung up.

"Daddy is going to call you about me travelling with you." Kaia warned him as his phone rang.

"Hey Vince what can I do for you?" Ayden asked as he put his phone on speaker so she could hear the conversation between the two.

"I'm calling about my youngest daughter Kaia who is going to be travelling with the blue team and working as Shane's personal assistant to the stars. She has migraines and they aren't very fun for her. I would like it if you would check on her daily and get her pressure." Vince said

Ayden pressed a kiss to Kaia's forehead. "Vince that is fine with me. I will go find her in a bit."

"Also I know she is young but I don't want her rooming alone I have thought about it and since Randy and Katie have their own bus and Shane shares his with his family would it be okay if Kaia rides with you and rooms with you? I will upgrade your room to have two beds in it." Vince said

"How old is Kaia sir?" Ayden asked

"Kaia will be 20 in April I hope this wont get you into trouble with you with your girlfriend or wife." Vince said

"Don't have to worry about that Vince I'm single and age is just a number to me." Ayden stated and Kaia just smiled up at him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead again.

"Does your bus have bunks?" Vince asked

"It does and she can have my bed I will take the couch that pulls out or a bunk." Ayden said knowing full well that they would be sharing a bed the entire time.

"Thank you Ayden for doing this. I think it's time for a pay raise for you." Vince said

"Thanks Vince. I will talk to you later." Ayden said

The two said their goodbyes and hung up and Ayden just pulled Kaia on his chest and kissed her deeply. "Now we don't have to worry about sneaking around babe."

"Nope. I had better get dressed and go find this Dr Dresden as daddy calls you." Kaia said as she sat up on him her breasts on display. Ayden cupped her breasts and massaged them.

"Nope I will check you over completely here soon sexy." Ayden said as he leaned up and kissed her with passion on and flipped them over and slammed back into Kaia's waiting pussy and made love to her.

While Ayden and Kaia were having fun on his bus Vince was calling to talk to Shane about Kaia and the doctor. Shane wasn't completely sure what to think about Vince suggesting this he knew of the crush Kaia had on the doctor but thought it might be a good idea. Shane promised to keep an eye Kaia and the doctor why he wasn't sure why but he promised his dad that he would.

After Ayden and Kaia's fun filled afternoon in bed the two finally headed into the arena for the show that night. Kaia headed to find her sister while Shane tracked Ayden down.

"What can I help you with Shane?" Ayden asked as the two sat down.

"I know of the crush that Kaia has on you and while I'm okay with it just if anything happens to come of it please come talk to me. Second of all my dad called me this afternoon and wants Kaia to travel and room with you." Shane said

Ayden just smiled. "Your dad called me as well. I don't mind her traveling with me at all. Second of all I know of the crush she has on me and while I think of her very beautiful I think that your dad might kill me." Shane just laughed and agreed. "That also wont stop me from going after what I want. I like her she is a sweet caring, outgoing person and all. We actually have a date tonight to watch movies." Ayden said

"I know she told me earlier. Like I said it doesn't bother me at all. Does the age difference bug you at all?" Shane asked as he was close to eight years older than Kaia.

"Age is a number and doesn't bug me at all. She will be 20 in April not that big of deal." Ayden said

"Just take care of her is all I ask." Shane said

"I will I take it you are okay if we date?" Ayden asked

"I don't mind at all just keep it quiet. Where is Kaia?" Shane asked.

"When we came in she said she was headed to find Katie I don't know if she did or not as you found me first." Ayden said

"Ah okay. I might go find her and talk to her and all. Was she doing okay?" Shane asked

"She was tired and actually took a nap earlier. I don't know if she slept okay or not. She not get along good with flying?"

"Not good. It's the pressure she can be okay one flight then the next not good." Shane said

"Ah, anyone else have migraines in the family?" Ayden asked

"Not that I know of, there is a huge age difference between the two of us. Yes we are close but she is pretty close to Katie and Steph. I wouldn't be too shocked if she doesn't travel with her for a bit. She is in love with her nieces and nephews." Shane said "We are pretty close."

"I'm glad that she has all of you to talk too. I'm close to my brothers but that is about it. You hired Gavin and I at the same time and we are on the same team which I'm thankful for." Ayden said

"You and Gavin are wonderful doctors to have here on hand. Is Gavin married?" Shane asked he always was pretty close friends with most of the blue team members.

"He is his wife Ashtyn is a makeup artist here on the blue team she does amazing work." Ayden said when there was a knock on the door. "Open"

Kaia walked in hoping to have alone time with Ayden but smiled at her brother. "Hey big bro. Hi Dr Dresden."

"Hey doll you can call him Ayden and I know of the crush you two have on each other and dad wants you two to room and travel together." Shane said "If it becomes more just talk to me okay."

Kaia just smiled at her brother and Ayden. "Okay Shane and I will come find you in a bit I'm really tired."

"Have Ayden check your pressure then go rest on his bus okay. When we get to the hotel or you two can go to the hotel as this is a house show and backup medical is taking over the night does that sound okay?"

"Yeah thanks for being a great big brother and not flipping out on me or him." Kaia said as she hugged Shane.

It wasn't long and Shane headed out to get ready for the show. Ayden gently checked Kaia over and the two headed to the hotel for the night. Kaia finally got settled in bed and was out like a light within moments of laying down. The rest of the family slowly headed to the hotel before having a live show the next night.

A/N: Woah is something already going on with Kaia and Ayden? So Shane and Katie along with Randy know of the crush. Will Vince's plan of Kaia travelling with Ayden backfire or work out for the best with Kaia? Will Vince flip out to find out his youngest is dating someone who is eight years older than her?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 3

Katie was worried about Kaia and had trouble sleeping the night before and that worried Randy to no end. He hated seeing his wife upset. Katie was sitting outside on the terrace of the suite he had gotten for them as they were taking the week after the show that night and he wanted to spoil her.

Randy walked up behind Katie and started to massage her shoulders and she let a little moan escape her mouth. "Feel good?"

"Like you wouldn't believe honey. You have such strong hands." Katie said as she leaned her head back and rested it on his abs. "I'm worried about Kaia."

"She didn't find you at the show did she?" Randy asked as he kept massaging her shoulders.

"No she didn't and I didn't have time to find Shane either as I was helping one of the girls with her shoulder as she tweaked it." Katie said

"Not good. Why don't you text her and you two can go to breakfast and talk. I will and I will call Shane and see what he knows." Randy said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you doll."

"I love you too Randy." Katie said quietly as she leaned forward and picked up her cell phone.

 _**Kaia babe are you okay I'm worried about you** KFO_

 _ ****Katie I'm okay just worn out** KFM**_

 _**Do you want to meet up for breakfast?** KFO_

 _ ****Sure give me 15 minutes and I will meet you downstairs sound okay?** KFM**_

 _**Sounds good just us girls or Randy and Shane?** KFO_

 _ ****How about just Randy and Ayden** KFM**_

 _**Okay see you soon** KFO_

"You two meeting for breakfast?" Randy asked as wrapped a towel around his waist as he just got out of the shower.

"No we aren't the four of us are." Katie told him and kissed his chest as she walked into the bedroom of their suite.

"Shane is up?" Randy asked

"No it's the two of us along with Kaia and Ayden the doctor. I wonder what is going on?" Katie asked even though she was making a statement at the same time as she quickly got dressed.

Kaia got up and used the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at Ayden as he stepped out of the shower. "Morning handsome."

"Morning yourself you okay?" Ayden asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah Katie texted me and asked to go to to breakfast and I agreed and asked if you could come and she said yes." Kaia said as she brushed her teeth and then pulled her hair back.

"When are we meeting them?" Ayden asked.

"In 15 minutes." Kaia replied "What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Not till 4pm, you feeling better?" Ayden asked as he was worried about her as she tossed and turned all night long.

"Drained is more like it. I didn't sleep good." Kaia said as she quickly got dressed and smeared some makeup on.

"I want you to come back up and try to get a nap and before your nap I will completely check you over." Ayden said as he pulled a shirt down over his chest.

"Okay I wont fight you." Kaia said and Ayden just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Good because you wouldn't win hell I might just join you." Ayden said and smirked at her. Kaia kissed his cheek and slipped her sandals on. "You ready?"

"I am." Kaia said as she grabbed her phone.

Ayden and Kaia walked down to the hotel restaurant and saw that Randy and Katie were already there. Ayden helped her sit down and sat down next to her and put his arm on the back of her chair.

Randy who has never been subtle about anything and just looked at the two "What is going on between you two?"

"Randal" Katie exclaimed

"It's okay Katie. I don't know what we are but we both like each other. Daddy has us rooming together as well now because of my migraines." Kaia answered

"I do like Kaia and if something comes of it we will talk to the two of you first. I know a lot of people will flip over our age difference but it's just a number." Ayden said quietly.

"I can respect that but you hurt her you will deal with me Ayden." Randy said he was pretty protective over Kaia and Kaia often protested.

"Randy thank you for being so protective but I'm okay." Kaia said

"Daddy asked for the two of you to room and travel together?" Katie asked

"He did, he called me first and told me to go have my pressure checked then called Ayden and I guess he talked to Shane as well." Kaia said

"I'm shocked daddy never agrees to things like this." Katie said and Kaia just giggled it was very strange for their dad. Randy shook his head at the girls. "Well it's true daddy would have flipped out if he knew that we had slept together before we got married the week before Randy."

"I know and I would be one dead Orton." Randy said

"I know and I wouldn't have you in my life. I love you Randy." Katie said and Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The four finished up breakfast and Kaia and Ayden headed up to their room while Randy and Katie went on a walk. Katie felt a bit better after talking to her sister and they promised to hang out at the show that night. Ayden held the door open for Kaia and let her walk into the room first then locked the door behind them. Kaia laid back on the bed and put an arm over her eyes. Ayden knew that she wasn't feeling good as she barely ate anything at breakfast and closed the window shade and grabbed his scope and just listened to Kaia.

"Hmm" Kaia moaned quietly.

"Shh honey it's okay just rest honey." Ayden said "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah that is why I didn't eat much at breakfast." Kaia said as Ayden took her pressure. Kaia could tell by the look on his face that her pressure was up. "How high is it Ayd?"

"Try 140/90. Let's get some meds in you and you can rest okay babe." Ayden said

"Not good and okay. Lay down with me." Kaia said

Ayden just pressed a kiss to her forehead and drew up the medications and soon after cleaned up after giving Kaia her shots he helped her up and into the bathroom after that she was comfy in bed and Ayden just laid down with her and she buried her face into his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her back and softly kissed her forehead.

While the two were upstairs sleeping Shane was finally waking up more and wanted to talk to Kaia to see how she was feeling and decided not to bother her as he knew she wasn't a morning person, then again he wasn't either. Shane quickly got around for the day and finally headed down to find something to eat and ran into Katie and Randy who were finally back from their walk.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Orton." Shane said with a smirk.

"Morning I'm shocked you are up and moving." Randy said and Katie just giggled and hugged her brother.

"Ha ha funny man. Katie do you have time to talk?" Shane asked

"Yeah. Babe I will see you up in the room after a bit?" Katie asked

"Sounds good. I think I might go get a workout in before we head to the arena." Randy said and titled Katie's chin and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Katie said and watched her husband who she was deeply in love with walk away. "What is on your mind Shane?"

"Kaia honestly. Did she ever find you at the arena last night?" Shane asked

"No she didn't. I was really worried about her and I didn't sleep good last night." Katie said

"I know she was worn out last night and Ayden took her back to the hotel but other than that nothing. I got super busy after that." Shane said

"I can understand that she didn't eat much at breakfast and she was here with Ayden. Did daddy actually ask Ayden to room with her?" Katie asked

"He did. I was shocked as well but hey if it helps her stay on top of her migraines while on the road and she isn't too stressed because she is having fun I'm all for it. I promised dad that I would keep an eye on them. I also told Ayden and Kaia last night if something does come out of this and they do start dating come talk to us first and we can find a way to break it to dad." Shane said

"That is what they said this morning. I bet she is upstairs sleeping. I am headed that way here in a few." Katie said

"Get some sleep and I will see you later at the arena try to take it easy tonight and all." Shane said

"Yeah yeah love you too. I will find you later." Katie said and the two parted ways. Katie headed back upstairs and once she walked into her and Randy's room she was wasn't too shocked to see Randy back in bed. Katie changed and climbed back into bed and kissed Randy on his forehead and smiled at him when he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Everything okay with Shane?" Randy asked

"Yeah things are okay he sent Kaia back to the hotel last night she wasn't feeling the best and all." Katie said and kissed Randy's bare chest. "I thought you were going to get a workout in."

"I was but our bed looked more tempting and more comfy than any weight bench." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't we try to get more sleep and after that we can figure out the rest of our day before we head to the arena."

"Sounds like a plan baby. I love you so much." Katie said and she snuggled into him even more.

"I love you too baby girl." Randy said as he held his wife close.

Ayden didn't sleep long and left a note for Kaia and grabbed his workout clothes and headed down to the gym as he was feeling sluggish. Ayden put his earbuds in and got his music started and was listening to The Chainsmokers he loved the group and it was good workout music and started to run and was lost when he saw someone standing in front of him and looked at the person in the eyes and shook his head as it was his brother's wife Ashtyn, he took his earbuds out of his ears and slowed down to a walk.

"Don't shake your head at me Dresden where were you last night?" Ashtyn asked

"With Kaia and I will explain later don't pry and don't go tattle on me to Gavin or I wont ever hear the end of it." Ayden said

"Ayden when have I ever gone straight to my hubby and tattled as you put it on you?" Ashtyn asked

"All the fucking time woman. I start smoking and you told him as soon as I lit up. I love you to death but my twin doesn't need to know everything about me." Ayden said Ashtyn just glared at him.

"What he needed to know and it's not you to do that Ayden." Ashtyn defended herself.

"Yeah yeah. What has you down here?" Ayden asked

"Gavin is looking for you and I knew where to find you and there he is." Ashtyn said "Found him babe. I will see you later don't fight now."

"Who said we would be fighting Ashtyn?" Ayden asked and she just shrugged her shoulders and smirked at him and kissed her husband on the cheek and walked away. She had seen Ayden and Kaia going into his room and wondered what was going on and knew that her husband would get to the bottom of it.

"What is up with her Gavin?" Ayden asked as he started to lift weights. He was thankful that no one else was down there.

Gavin just looked at his twin brother and shook his head. "So who is the girl you were with last night?"

"Straight the the point and you don't sugar coat shit." Ayden said and just smirked at his brother.

"Cut the shit who is she Ayden she looks very young please don't make me kick the living shit out of you for something stupid." Gavin stated

"You wont have to anyways. That is Kaia and she is more than legal and I promised Shane and Vince that I would keep an eye on her migraines." Ayden said

"Kaia McMahon the youngest of the McMahons? Does Vince know you are rooming with her?" Gavin asked quietly

"Yes he does he asked if it was okay. Just chill it man." Ayden snapped as they were joined by Shane.

"Hey boys still getting into it from a few weeks ago?" Shane asked. The brothers had gotten into a fight over something and it wasn't like them to play fight either.

"Yeah he wont tell me anything." Gavin said

"I told you the truth Gavin. He and Ashtyn saw Kaia and I going into my room last night Shane. I was explaining it to him that Vince asked me to room with her because of her migraines." Ayden said and glared at his brother. Leave it to be known that when Kaia was on the road a few weeks ago and they had their fun in the hotel that night Gavin's room was next to Ayden's and he heard the whole thing and had let his brother have it.

"It's the truth Gavin, her migraines are wicked and I'm thankful that he is more than willing to help with them." Shane said

"Okay, Ayden just talk to me next time." Gavin said

"I did just a minute ago jackass." Ayden said and playfully hit his brother. Shane couldn't help but chuckle he and the rest of his sisters usually got into more than once over things but he didn't have any other brothers.

Randy was waking up and smiled at his wife who was sleeping on her side facing him and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and smiled at her.

Katie felt soft lips to her forehead and smiled at Randy who claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Katie pulled Randy down so he was on top of her and deepened the kiss. Randy smiled into the kiss and soon did quick work of their clothing what little they had on and started to make love to his wife melting and blending their bodies together. Katie was in pure pleasure as was Randy as they laid there in bed sheets tangled around them.

"I love waking up this way with you babe." Katie said quietly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love being this way with you as well Mrs. Orton." Randy said and held her close before kissing her again.

"Are you on the schedule tonight?" Katie asked

"I am near the start of the show then no backstage segments or anything so I can hang out with you in PT does that sound okay?" Randy asked

"That is fine honey. I hope that I can talk to Kaia and see where her mind is." Katie said

"I hope you get some answers or she may not talk at all." Randy said he knew her all too well. When it came to getting any information out of an McMahon it was like pulling teeth without being numbed first.

"I know." Katie said "What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Probably should be there around 4pm babe if not shortly after." Randy told her and kissed her forehead again.

Kaia was starting to wake up and rolled to her back not knowing that she was wasn't alone. Ashtyn had taken Ayden's key and was in the living room of the suite. Kaia got up and took a fast shower and got dressed and did her hair and make up. She still wasn't feeling the best and walked out and stopped when she saw the girl in her room.

"Hi can I help you?" Kaia asked

"Yes you can who are you?" Ashtyn asked

"I am Kaia McMahon and this is my room who are you?" she asked

"Ashtyn Dresden and I know this is your room. I snuck the key away from Ayd and thought he was lying to me about things." she stated

Kaia just shook her head. She shook her head as she knew who Ashtyn was and thought she was a good makeup artist. "Let me guess Ayd wont give out any information on who I am to anyone."

"Nope and sometimes I have to make sure my brother in law is okay." Ashtyn said as she smiled at Kaia.

"He is okay. I'm sure that he explained things to you." Kaia stated

"Nope, so I took matters into my own hands. Why are you in his room?" Ashtyn asked

"There are a few reasons. I'm Shane's personal assistant and I have wicked migraines and daddy asked Ayden if he would keep an eye on them and asked if he would room with me to make sure I'm okay. Daddy is a little protective over me."

Ashtyn just giggled she knew what it was like to have an over protective dad let along brothers. "I can respect that to no end. Vince is protective over everyone in his family."

"Oh you have no clue to how protective he is. He read me a list of rules to live by while I'm on the road and well I don't like to listen. I am my own person." Kaia said "You did my make up a few weeks ago and you are good at what you do."

"Thanks." Ashtyn said as the door opened and in walked Ayden and Gavin.

"I told you she would be here." Ayden told his brother and both girls just giggled. Ayden pressed a kiss to Ashtyn's forehead then one to Kaia's and walked into the bedroom to get in the shower.

The girl just giggled again and watched as Gavin kissed Ashtyn on her forehead and took their key and he headed to get cleaned up for lunch as the brothers had talked about going to a late lunch.

"You think we should tell them?" Ashtyn asked

"Naw they will figure it out or we can tell Ayden but not Gavin. We know the truth and that is as good as it gets." Kaia said

"What truth?" Ayden asked as he sat down by Kaia and she put her feet in his lap.

"We are cousins. My dad and her mom are brother and sister and we just never get to see each other and now we can." Kaia said.

"Ah okay now let me guess you two don't want Gavin knowing yet?" Ayden asked

"Nope we are going to act like we don't know each other well and just starting out being friends." Ashtyn said

Ayden just shook his head at the girls and agreed to go along with it. "Are you feeling better babe?"

"I am babe just want to take it easy for the rest of the day then hopefully by tonight I will be okay." Kaia said and smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder and he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"I like that plan. Gavin and I are talking about a late lunch is that okay with you girls?" Ayden asked

"Yeah we should see if Randy and Katie want to join is that okay?"

"We totally should." Ashtyn said " I haven't seen Katie much."

 ***Katie wanna go to a late lunch with Ashtyn, Ayden, Gavin and I and you can bring Orton.** KFM**

 _ ***Sure let me talk to him and get back at you then I will let you know.* KFO**_

 ***Sweet* KFM**

"She will talk to Randy and let us know." Kaia said

It wasn't long and Katie called to say that she and Randy were just going to hang out and she would catch up with them at the show that night and the three girls could hang out like they used too during shows.

A/N: Sorry for not updating till now been busy with family and they take a huge amount of my time.

Will things take off between Ayden and Kaia? How will Vince react when he finds out?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 4

That afternoon Kaia was laying down on the couch she still wasn't feeling the best and Ayden told her rest and that he would check on her later as he was called to the arena early to check on a few injuries.

"Ayden is Kaia okay?" Shane asked as he walked into the medical room.

"She can't get rid of the migraine that she has. I think all the travelling has caught up to her and she is stressed about something." Ayden said

"Hmm is she at the hotel?" Shane asked

"Yeah I told her to rest and she was laying on the couch when I left and headed here." Ayden said

"I hope it's not a mistake to have her as my PA." Shane stated he was worried about his sister.

"It's not a mistake Shane don't think it is because it's not. Kaia is a very strong woman and I think just being away from home not in a routine it's a bit stressful. I know it was for me when I started to travel more." Ayden said to him as he sat down and started to look over some films that were done.

As Shane and Ayden were going over injury reports Katie decided to go check on her sister and softly knocked on the door and waited for Kaia to answer the door.

Kaia heard the door and slowly made her way to the door and opened it. "Hey Katie" she let her sister in and walked back over to the couch and laid back down. Katie could tell that she wasn't feeling the best and sat down on the floor and started to rub her back.

"What is wrong honey?" Katie asked quietly.

"I can't get rid of this migraine no matter what I do. I haven't eaten anything I shouldn't have, no drinking nothing." Kaia said

"Shh babe just rest do you want your meds?" Katie asked

"I don't know what I want. Will you call Ayden ask him what he gave me earlier?" Kaia asked

"Sure sweetie where is your phone." Katie asked her sister. Kaia just pointed to it and ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Katie knew that she wasn't feeling good and may need to go the ER and she hoped she didn't have too. After grabbing Kaia's phone she walked in and helped her in the bathroom. After Kaia laid down with a washcloth on her forehead Katie stepped out of the room and waited for Ayden to answer the phone.

"Hey Kaia hon." Ayden said

"Wrong sister I am calling from Kaia's phone it's Katie." she said

"Oh sorry what is going on?" Ayden asked

"Kaia is in a lot of pain and would like to know what you gave her earlier." Katie stated

"I gave her a small amount of Demerol and all. Do you know what she normally gets?" Ayden asked

"I know she gets Demerol and Nubain but I don't remember how much. Shane might know." Katie said

"Okay I will ask him and head back will you keep her company till I get there?" Ayden asked as he started to gather his things.

"Yeah she is resting right now." Katie said

"See you soon." Ayden said and they quickly hung up. "Shane."

"Hey everything okay?" he asked

"No Kaia has a really bad migraine do you know what she normally gets and how much of each?" Ayden asked

"Yeah she normally gets a combo of Demerol and Nubain." Shane stated "In a IV form."

"Okay." Ayden said as he got supplies for an IV and the medications. "Do you mind if I stay with her and not at the show tonight?"

"Stay with her and just take care of her. You can be on call if we need you I will call how does that sound?" Shane asked "Oh it's 100 of Dem and 25 of Nubain and something for nausea."

"Got it." Ayden smiled at him and headed out and back to the hotel. Once he arrived he quickly headed up and quietly walked in and smiled at Katie and thanked her for calling. "Kaia honey what all hurts?"

"My head and stomach I am cramping." Kaia said softly

"Hmm not good babe do you me want to check you over or take you to the ER?" Ayden asked quietly as he listened to her.

"ER I just don't feel good." Kaia said "I want Katie."

"I'm here honey I will go with you is that okay with you Ayden?" Katie asked quietly

"Yes you can come. Call Shane for me or should we wait?" Ayden asked

"Wait" both girls said at the same time.

It wasn't long and Kaia was in a room in the local ER with Ayden and Katie who had called Randy and he was there as well keeping Katie company in the waiting room while the doctor looked at Kaia and it turned out to be her appendix that was about to rupture. While Kaia was was taken up for surgery Ayden walked out and smiled at Randy and Katie who was about asleep against Randy's shoulder.

"Hey how is she?" Randy asked

"Headed to surgery her appendix needs to come out it's about to rupture." Ayden said

"We had better call Shane now and Vince." Randy said

"Why don't I call you two go up and wait I will be up in a moment." Katie said as she sat up. "Ayden I want you to answer something for me first."

"What is it?" Ayden asked

"Do you and Kaia have feelings for each other and are you two seeing each other?" Katie asked

"We have strong feelings for each other and we haven't really talked to what we are. I love her and I don't know how deep her feelings are why?"

"I could see it how gentle and caring you were here and at the hotel. I will talk to her and we will go from there but not a word to our dad as we know he would flip out." Katie said

"Oh I will agree to that now we don't need the old man flipping out even more than he already does." Randy said and Katie just smacked his chest and tried not to laugh.

Ayden and Randy headed up to the surgical waiting room while Katie stepped out and called Shane first who said he was on the way to the hospital then they would talk about if they needed to call their parents. It wasn't long and Shane was walking up.

"Katie what do you think should we call mom and dad?" Shane asked as he smiled at Stephanie who sat down by him as she was there talking about and upcoming Pay Per View.

"It's daddy he would flip out and demand she come home and not work." Katie said

"I agree with Katie on this Shane. Dad would flip out and not let her work at all." Stephanie said as she smiled at her sister and hugged her as the two hadn't seen each other in a few weeks.

"Randy what do you think?" Shane asked

"The girls are right Vince would flip his lid." Randy stated as he wrapped his arms around Katie and held her close.

"Ayden what do you think?" Shane asked

"I want what is best for Kaia and if she goes home. You all know your dad better than I do he probably wouldn't let her return to the road. Now if she has to take a few weeks off I can understand that but not if they don't have to open her up." Ayden said

"Ayden right you are the doctor for the blue team right?" Stephanie asked

"Yes I am one of them my twin is the other." Ayden said

"Okay what is going on with you and Kaia?" Stephanie asked

Ayden just smiled. "We have feelings for each other but don't know where we are going yet. If it gets more than what we are now we will tell everyone."

"Smooth answer man." Randy said and Katie and Shane just laughed

"And the age doesn't bother you at all?" Stephanie asked

"No to me it's just a number." Ayden said

"Smart answer. Paul is older than me." Stephanie said

"Speaking of which where is the Game?" Randy asked

"Home with our daughters Orton. You still scared of him?" Stephanie asked

"NO not after he chased me out of my own fucking hotel room naked with a beer bottle going to hit me on the head all because you two heard Katie and I having sex. The man is a fucking psycho."

Katie just giggled it was right when they started dating then getting married they didn't know that Paul and Stephanie were in the room next to them and all that happened and the two actually get along now. Vince never dreamed his son in laws would be Randy Orton or Triple H but to him as long as they treated his daughters with love and respect then he had no problems.

It wasn't long and the doctor came out to talk to the family they had just put Kaia in recovery and she was doing great. Shane question the doctor if she needed to head home for a few days or if she could stay on the road. The doctor explained that Kaia could keep traveling and that she would be released later on that night that she didn't have to open her up. It wasn't long and everyone was allowed back. It was just Katie, Stephanie and Kaia.

"Steph when did you arrive?" Kaia asked

"Well when Katie called to talk to Shane I was in the room and came up with him. How do you feel?" she asked

"Tender but that is it." Kaia answered

"That is good." Stephanie said "Oh so you know unless you tell daddy we think it's best if you don't. That way he wont flip out and demand you come home."

"Good idea." Kaia said and Katie just giggled. "What?"

"We all thought it was the best way to go around daddy. As we all know you want to stay on the road." Katie said

"Yeah and being in with Ayden helps." Kaia stated with a small smile on her face.

"Okay level with me Kaia what do you feel for him?" Stephanie asked

"I love him. My feelings are really strong. But don't know where he stands with his feelings." Kaia said

"I have a feeling he feels the same way." Stephanie said

Kaia only nodded her head as she started to drift off. The boys were in the waiting room talking as well. Ayden was just relieved that Kaia would be okay and able to travel.

"Okay Ayden level with me what are your feelings for Kaia?" Shane asked

Ayden took a deep breath he wasn't sure how to answer the question he loved her but didn't know how Kaia felt. "I love her but I don't know how she feels an I would love to see how she feels about us dating."

It was finally that evening when Kaia was finally settled into bed at the hotel, everyone had finally left her and Ayen alone. Shane told him to call if they needed anything at all. Ayden was just walking into the bedroom after taking a shower and smiled at Kaia as she was curled up on her right side watching TV.

"Hey sweetie how do you feel?" Ayden asked quietly as he sat on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Tender that is for sure. Can we talk for a moment?" Kaia asked him as she sat up in bed some.

"Sure doll what is on your mind?" Ayden asked as he faced her.

"I would like to know how you feel about me and where we are going." Kaia said

Ayden just smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips then kissed her forehead. "I was wondering the same thing babe. I love you and would love to see where we go."

Kaia just smiled. "I love you too and I want to see where we go as well. So this makes us together?"

"Yes it does baby I love you." Ayden said then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too Ayden." Kaia said once their kiss broke.

It wasn't long and the two were wrapped up in each others arms Kaia's head resting on Ayden's chest as they both fell asleep very much in love with each other.

A/N: Okay so feelings are out and how Ayden and Kaia feel about each other. At least the others know now time to tell the parents how will that go?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 5

The next few days passed quickly and each couple finally had enough time from the road for two weeks each. Randy and Katie were taking a trip to the Maldives at the Four Seasons resort and they couldn't wait to spend it with just each other. Shane was finally headed home to his wife and couldn't wait to spend two weeks with his wife he hadn't convinced her yet to take a trip and go away somewhere romantic. Kaia was thinking about heading home for a few days.

Ayden just watched from the door of the bedroom of the hotel he was watching Kaia pack her clothes he really didn't want her to leave. Kaia sighed as she didn't want to leave Ayden either.

"What is it sweetheart?" Ayden asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder as she was wearing a tank top and leggings.

"Just don't want to leave you. But I do have to go home for more clothes." Kaia said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come home with me babe. We can head to get you clean clothes and then fly out to Austin, Texas for a few days then what would you think about going on a little romantic getaway?" Ayden asked

"I like the way you think. We can do that. I know my dad is out of the country right now on business and mom is with him." Kaia said. "How about we fly out tonight we can get clean clothes and then head to Texas."

"Sounds like a plan. How are you feeling?" Ayden asked

"Okay a little tender but okay." Kaia said and kissed his cheek.

"That is good sweetie." Ayden said and tilted her chin and kissed her sweetly. Kaia moaned into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Not fair." Kaia said quietly. Ayden just kissed her forehead and told her a few more days then they could be together again. "Where for the romantic vacation?"

"Have you ever been to Atlantis?" Ayden asked

"I have a few times. It's very pretty there." Kaia said "Dad took us all last year for my spring break."

"Ah then how about Bora Bora?" Ayden asked

"Very romantic." Kaia said and kissed his cheek. "Do I need to make arrangements?"

"No doll I can handle it all. Are you almost packed?" Ayden asked as he had packed that afternoon and since they were only an hour away from her parents house they would just drive up there.

"I just finished babe." Kaia said as her phone rang and she groaned when she saw it was her dad. "Hey dad."

"Hi honey how are you doing and how about you join your mom and I in Canada for two weeks?" Vince asked

"Thanks for the offer dad but I want to go somewhere warm and thinking about asking Ashtyn Gavin and Ayden if they want to go somewhere warm." Kaia said

"Sounds like fun. Just check in with me okay. How have you been feeling?" Vince asked as he still didn't know about her appendix being taken out.

"Doing okay daddy just stop worrying so much and hovering. I am headed home Ayden is coming with then we are headed to Texas and going from there." Kaia told him.

"Okay dear we are just leaving for Canada and will see you in a few weeks how does that sound?" Vince asked "Also Ayden isn't allowed in your bedroom but allowed to stay the night at the house if you two don't fly out till tomorrow evening."

"Yes daddy." Kaia said as she rolled her eyes. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too dear and please tell Ayden thank you for taking care of you." Vine said

Kaia hung up the phone and smiled at Ayden who pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Daddy said we could stay the night at the house tonight and fly out tomorrow evening does that work?"

"It does doll." Ayden said "You ready?" Kaia just nodded her head and soon the two hit the road for her house. It wasn't long and the two were finally pulling into the drive.

Ayden was in awe of the house and told Kaia as much. Kaia smiled at him and unlocked the door and unset the alarm. Ayden pulled her close and kissed her with passion. Kaia returned the kiss and didn't care about just being a few days out of surgery and deepened the kiss.

"You have your medical bag baby?" Kaia asked as she grabbed something to drink for the two of them.

"I do doll you feeling okay?" Ayden asked

"I'm feeling just fine but I want you to do a very sexual exam you keep saying you will." Kaia said and held out her hand for him to take. Ayden just smirked at her and kissed her deeply and told her to lead the way.

Kaia quickly set the alarm and locked the doors and guided Ayden up to her room. Ayden shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Now strip for me baby." Ayden said Kaia just smiled and stripped down to her panties and bra and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and walked back out and stripped off her bra and threw it at Ayden and stood with her hands on her hips. Ayden just smiled "Your panties as well sweetheart." Kaia slipped out of them and smiled at her very handsome boyfriend.

"You have me naked now baby now what?" Kaia asked

"Strip me doll." Ayden said Kaia walked over and kissed him and stripped his shirt off then went for his belt buckle and stripped his jeans down and kissed his hips and kissed up his body and kissed him on the lips. "So beautiful baby now lay back on your bed."

Kaia liked how dominate he was being with her and she laid back on her bed and smiled at him and watched as his grabbed his stethoscope out of his bag and walk over to the bed she loved how handsome he was. Ayden took care of himself in the gym and ate pretty healthy. She did as well but hadn't hit the gym since she joined everyone on the road. Ayden climbed on the bed and straddled her waist and leaned down and kissed her and listened to heart heart and lungs. Ayden kissed down her neck and kissed across her collarbone. As he kept kissing down her body he cupped her breasts and started to massage them. Kaia moaned loudly as she loved Ayden's hands on her body his touch left her body wanting more. She arched into his touch moaning loudly again. Ayden bent down and kissed both of her nipples and started to suck on her left nipple as he kept massaging her right breasts he moaned around her nipple and kissed over to her right and gave it the same treatment. Ayden's fingers drew up her slit that was now moist and rubbed her mound which as he did that Kaia moaned loudly.

"Your fingers feel so good as do your lips and tongue hmm." Kaia moaned loudly.

Ayden just smiled at her before he kissed her deeply and laid down on top of her and with a powerful thrust he slammed into her pussy while Kaia screamed out his name. Ayden kissed her with passion as he started to slam in and out of her pussy while she wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrust with her hips moaning and her large breasts bouncing. Ayden leaned down and kissed Kaia with passion as he kept thrusting into her pussy while she was moaning out in pleasure. Both lost in each other as they blended their bodies together soon crying out in their releases. Ayden kissed Kaia with passion before pulling out and laying on his back and pulling her to his chest.

"You are amazing Ayd." Kaia said quietly.

"As are you doll. I love you." Ayden said before kissing her forehead. "Do you want to stay tonight or fly out to Texas and do you want us just us to go on vacation?"

"Could we?" Kaia asked as she sat up in bed and kissed his bare chest and climbed over him and walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Yes doll that is why I asked. You clean up then grab more clothes I will call and book our flights and then book our trip." Ayden said Kaia just smiled at him and stepped into the shower and got cleaned up quickly.

It wasn't long and Kaia was packing more clothes and packed her suit so she could go swimming and Ayden jumped into the shower and quickly got cleaned up and soon the two were headed to the airport.

After the two week break was up everyone was back on the road this time Vince and Linda were going to join everyone. Kaia was working with Shane on a few things then would go hand out new storylines.

"How was your trip to Bora Bora?" Shane asked

"It was good I loved it so much I want to go back. Two weeks of just us was amazing." Kaia said quietly as Steph just walked into the room.

"Did you have fun?" Stephanie asked

"I did would love to go back." Kaia stated as she smiled at her sister. "Is that it Shane can I go hand out the new story lines now?"

"Go then you are done for the night as I can tell you are drained. You feeling okay?" Shane asked as she had been down with a massive migraine the day before.

"Yeah just blah I guess. I wasn't feeling good this morning and slept in." Kaia said quietly as she rubbed her temples.

"I will hand them out for you. Steph will you walk her down to the medical room so she can get some medication in her now not later?" Shane asked

Stephanie just nodded her head in agreement and gently helped Kaia up and the two of them took it slowly and headed to the medical room.

Ayden was working with one of the stars on his shoulder when Stephanie and Kaia walked in and knew right away that she wasn't feeling good and told Stephanie to take Kaia to his bus that he would be there in a few to take care of her.

Kaia ran into the bathroom in the medical room and started to get sick. Stephanie helped her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. Gavin took over working on the star's shoulder so Ayden could help Kaia.

"Hey honey what is wrong?" Ayden asked quietly

"My head is throbbing." Kaia stated as she leaned against the wall of the bathroom and wiped at her face and mouth as Stephanie got her a wet washcloth.

"Not good. Steph can I take her back to the hotel for the night?" Ayden asked

"Sure go right ahead and stay there if we need you we will call." Stephanie said

"Works for me." Ayden stated as he grabbed his medical bag and and IV kit to get meds into Kaia faster and soon helped her onto his bus and helped her lay down and gently checked her over and gave her the meds to help with her migraine as the bus headed to the hotel for the night.

It wasn't long and Kaia was laying back in bed with a washcloth on her forehead and Ayden gently listened to her heart and lungs and grabbed a fast shower then climbed into bed with her and held her close.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from work Ayden." Kaia said quietly

"It's okay honey don't you worry about it." Ayden said "I just hope you feel better soon honey. Does anything else hurt?"

"No but we are home tomorrow maybe I should see if I can get in with my doctor. Will you come with?" Kaia asked as she rolled to face him. Ayden pressed a light kiss to her forehead and held her close. "Or should I find a clinic here and see the doctor?

"Sure baby girl. I love you rest okay I'm right here." Ayden stated and kissed her forehead again. "That is totally up to you on if you find a doctor here but no matter what I'm here with you."

"I love you too baby." Kaia said and snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.

Vince was walking the halls and smiled when he ran into Katie and hugged her. "How are you doing darling? Where is Randy?"

Katie hugged him back. "So many questions daddy. Randy is getting ready for his match then we are off for the week and headed to St Louis to see his family."

"That is right please tell Bob and Elaine hello from us and we would love to have them out soon and do a big family BBQ." Vince said

"I will tell them daddy. You okay seem upset about something." Katie stated.

"I'm okay just worried about you girls out on the road all the time. Yes I know you can take care of yourselves and that Randy will take care of you but still." Vince said

"Daddy you worry too much. Randy always takes care of me and making sure that I am doing okay. Kaia is fine and just because her migraines are a bit out of control doesn't mean she isn't okay daddy. Please don't worry so much. Ayden does take care of her while on the road." Katie said as she felt arms go around her and leaned into Randy. "Already done with your match?"

"Yeah it was a short one babe." Randy said "Hey Vince."

"Hello Randy. Tell your parents I said hi and take two weeks and spend it with them." Vince said "Katie just keep an eye on Kaia."

"Sorry I missed it babe but daddy stopped me." Katie said "I will daddy. Just don't forget we are adults now and can make our own decisions."

"It's okay doll. I had better go load the bus." Randy said "Thanks for the two weeks Vince."

"You are most welcome. Go on Katie and we will talk to you all later." Vince hugged Katie again and let the two head out.

Once Randy and the bus driver had the bus loaded they headed out and hit the road to St Louis. Katie was laying down in bed and Randy was soon joining her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Hmm your arms feel like heaven babe. I almost spilled the beans to my daddy." Katie said quietly.

"It's okay baby we have to tell them sooner or later honey." Randy said as he held Katie close. "I love you babe."

"I love you too baby." Katie said with a yawn and snuggled into Randy and slowly drifted off to sleep. Randy couldn't help but watch her sleep and soon drifted off to sleep himself. Both super excited that they were having a baby and couldn't wait to hold the baby in their arms.

Vince couldn't find Kaia for the life of him he wanted to see how she was doing and adjusting to being on the road so much. Vince had talked to Gavin and knew that Ayden wasn't there at the arena either. Vince finally tracked down Shane and talked to him only to find out that Ayden had taken her back do to a bad migraine and that she had gotten sick from it.

"Shane do you think she is doing the right thing by being here on the road with you all?" Vince asked his eldest.

"Dad she is doing a great job and she loves being here on the road." Shane said "She has made my life a bit easier as well."

"That is good. Do you know if she has formed any relationships?" Vince asked he knew that he should be asking Kaia but she would basically tell him that it was her life and that he didn't need to know.

"Dad that is what you have to ask Kaia and I don't know. I do the show I have meetings and I don't pry into my sisters lives. I never have. If she does then it's her choice."

Vince just nodded his head in agreement and gave Shane a hug and headed to find Stephanie but that conversation went just the same as it did with Shane. Vince knew that Kaia was up to something but he hope it wasn't with any of the talent. He also knew that he couldn't stop her either. Linda finally told him to drop it and if Kaia was in a relationship then it was her choice not his and also to Kaia come to him.

A/N: Sorry for not updating till now but things have been kinda busy in my personal life right now. Please enjoy the update! I can't wait to see what happens next. Will Vince finally track down Kaia and talk to her and will she tell her about Ayden? Or will she seek her mom out and talk to her? Any ideas? Will Kaia and Katie be pregnant together?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 6

The next morning came quick for Ayden and Kaia as they were both waking up. Kaia still wasn't feeling good her whole body ached and so did her head. Ayden was in the shower getting cleaned up while she was looking up a clinic to go too as she didn't want to travel while being sick. Kaia was pretty thankful that she was able to get in to see a Dr Durland here in an hour and got up to get dressed but sat back down she really hoped nothing was wrong and was still sitting there when Ayden walked out and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You okay doll?" Ayden asked

"Hmm yeah I was able to get a doctors appointment in a hour with a Dr Durland the clinic is two blocks away." Kaia said.

Ayden looked at the time and helped her stand up and told her to go get cleaned up quickly and he would get dressed. It wasn't long and the two quickly found a fast way out of the hotel and down to the clinic as they didn't want to be seen at the moment. Kaia checked in and filled out paperwork and soon the nurse called her back and the doctor had ordered some blood work and she drew blood and told the couple that the doctor would be in soon. Kaia was nervous as she didn't know what her blood work would show and got to thinking that she had missed her monthly cycle as well.

"Um Ayd I just realized that I missed my cycle this month." Kaia said and Ayden just kissed her forehead.

"No matter what I'm not going anywhere doll, we haven't used protection and I love you no matter what." Ayden told her as the doctor knocked on the door.

Dr Durland walked in and smiled at the couple. "Good morning I am Dr Nancy Durland."

"Hi I'm Kaia McMahon and this is my boyfriend Ayden Dresden." Kaia said

"It's nice to meet you both. I just got your blood work back Kaia and nothing is really wrong all your test came back negative but one." Dr Durland said

"What one came back positive?" Kaia asked

"I always run a pregnancy test on all my female patients and you my dear are pregnant." Dr Durland said with a smile on her face. She could see the look on Kaia's face and the look on Aydens. Both of pure shock but also pure love for each other.

"Oh wow can you tell by chance how far?" Kaia asked as Ayden pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I would say no more than 8 weeks. I would like to do a sono and make sure you and the baby are doing okay." Dr Durland said "Here is a gown just from the waist down is that okay?"

Kaia just nodded her head in agreement and took the gown from the doctors hand and waited till she stepped out of the room. After changing Ayden wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. "Things will be okay doll and we are in this together. I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'm just shocked." Kaia said

It wasn't long and the two were finally seeing their baby for the first time and both were happy to know that their baby was very healthy and that Kaia was only 8 weeks and both mom and baby were very healthy. Dr Durland said that she could travel but she needed to rest more and to find herself an ob/gyn as soon as she could.

Kaia and Ayden finally made it back to the hotel when her cell phone rang and it was her parents she knew she needed to tell them about the baby and about her and Ayden. Kaia smiled at Ayden and kissed his cheek and Ayden held the door to their room open and they headed down to face the firing squad as Kaia was calling it.

Linda answered the door and smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly. "About time I get to see you dear. Ayden what a wonderful surprise it's so good to see you."

"Nice to see you too Linda." Ayden said as he helped Kaia sit down.

"Where is daddy?" Kaia asked

"Got called into a meeting with some of the talent." Linda said "You look like you need to talk."

"I do. Can you please not saying anything till I'm done?" Kaia asked

Linda smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement and took notice at how attentive Ayden was to her as he was sitting next to her on the couch rubbing her back.

"Well I am in love with a sweet man. Ayden and I are dating and have been for quite sometime and we are very happy together." Kaia started

"I can tell. Why not just tell us honey?" Linda asked

"Mom you and daddy freaked out of Randy and Katie and Paul and Steph. Hello he is older than me and we are having a baby." Kaia said

Linda stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. Ayden stood up and walked away so they could have a moment together. Kaia just cried into her mom's shoulder knowing she was upset with her. "I'm not upset dear I just wish you would have talked to me. I know I don't pry into your lives like daddy does but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"I know momma it's just hard. Daddy is always trying to pry into my love life he always has. I'm so happy with Ayden." Kaia said and as soon as she said that Vince walked into the room.

"You are seeing Ayden?" Vince asked with pure shock in his voice.

"Yes I am grandpa." Kaia said and Ayden shook his head at her and smirked at the woman he was in love with.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?" Vince roared both Linda and Kaia jumped with that. Kaia could tell he was mad but she was going to stand her ground.

"I'm pregnant with Ayden's baby." Kaia said

"You aren't pregnant and you aren't seeing him." Vince said

Kaia stood up and walked over to Ayden who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Actually daddy you can't tell me who I can and can't see. I'm over 18. I love him and I can't wait to have this baby with him. I hope you can accept it." Kaia walked back over and hugged her mom and said she would call her later that she was tired and then she and Ayden left. Ayden helped her down to their room and helped her lay down and laid down with her and held her close.

"You always speak your mind that way?" Ayden asked

"I do. I hate keeping quiet about things and I don't want to hide us." Kaia said as she looked up at Ayden who pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too babe and I'm not going anywhere and I can't wait." Ayden said "Try to sleep some more." Kaia got snuggled into Ayden and he held her close.

Vince was just pacing his room while Linda watched, she was beyond happy for Kaia and Ayden. "Vince dear you know that Kaia is her own person she has never conformed to your rules or mine. And we love her for it."

"She is too young for a baby." Vince said

"She is young but she has a lot of people who love her and will help her including me." Linda said as Vince sat down by her.

"She has my support too. I will let it go for a few days then talk to her." Vince said

"Good idea." Linda said to him

Ayden couldn't help but watch Kaia sleep he was deeply in love with her and couldn't wait to have the baby there and in their arms. He slipped out of bed and left a note for Kaia on her phone and covered her up. He dug around in his suitcase and walked back down to Vince's room and knocked on the door. Vince heard this and answered the door kinda surprised it was Ayden.

"Please come in Ayden what can we help you with?" Vince asked

"Can we talk?" Ayden asked

"Sure please sit down." Linda said

Ayden sat down on the couch while Vince and linda took the chairs. Both could tell that he had something on his mind what they didn't know. "Vince Linda I know you both are a little shocked to find out that Kaia and I are dating and then to find out we are having a baby."

"It is a little shocking Ayden but I can tell that you love Kaia and will do anything for her." Linda said with a smile on her face.

"I will and I love her more than anything and this baby we are having. I can't wait. I would love to have her as my wife." Ayden said as he pulled a beautiful 4 carat diamond halo ring with blue diamonds around the center stone. Linda just smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"You have our blessing Ayden just if you hurt her I will hurt you with my bare hands." Vince said

"You never have to worry about that." Ayden said "She is my life as is our baby." Vince smiled at him and told him to keep them safe and if they needed anything to let him know. Ayden closed the box and smiled then headed out and as he was about to his room Gavin found him. The two were talking and Gavin was shocked that Vince had taken it so well. Gavin told Ayden that he was happy for them and knew that Ashtyn would be happy as well.

Ayden walked back into the room and smiled that Kaia was still sleeping and grabbed his laptop and started to do some work. While Ayden was doing work Randy and Katie were finally arriving in St Louis and headed towards their house, both were happy to be home for two full weeks.

"Babe you are very quiet you okay?" Randy asked as he pulled into their drive.

"I'm okay honey just worried about Kaia she has been very quiet. I know Ayden will take care of her and treat her right. But I'm also scared of daddy and his temper."

Randy nodded his head and pulled into the garage and walked around and helped Katie out. "I totally understand honey." Randy kissed his wife sweetly and helped her into the house and unset the alarm. "Home for two weeks."

"Well we have to figure out where we are going to raise this baby Randy. If we stay here in St Louis or in Stanford babe." Katie said as they unloaded the car.

"I can understand that. Either way we will have grandparents not happy with us. But I say we split our time between both homes till it's time to settle down for school." Randy stated. Katie just smiled at her husband.

"I agree honey." Katie said "What sounds good for supper?" Randy pulled Katie close and kissed her sweetly.

"No cooking tonight we can order out then go to the store tomorrow and see mom and dad sound good?"

"Hmm you have a great idea." Katie said "Now what sounds good?" Randy pulled her close and kissed her with passion and picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom and made love to her. "Hmm I like that idea better baby. I love you."

"I love you too Katie. Chinese sound okay?" Randy asked

"Yes it does you order it I will get cleaned up." Katie said while she sat up in bed and kisses his chest. Randy kissed Katie again and slipped on shorts and a sleeveless shirt and walks down and orders their food and was kinda shocked when the doorbell rang to pay for their food. Randy was even more shocked when he was face to face with his ex girlfriend who was standing there with a little girl in her arms and shoved her into Randy's arms and stammered I can't do it anymore and took off.

Randy stood in the foyer of the house and looked down at the sweet little girl and smiled at her she just snuggled into him and he walked into the kitchen with her bag and sat her on the island.

Katie walked down "Babe who was at the door?"

"My ex girlfriend we dated for three months and she broke it off because I was never home and was mad that I wouldn't quit my job. I didn't have a connection with her. She had my daughter and never told me." Randy said as Katie walked over and kissed his cheek. "What are we going to do as we are never home and also having a baby."

"Randal Keith. We raise her together and things will work out. I love you so much that we can get through this. Hell we both have a past but know this now if anymore of your ex lovers come out of the woodwork I will kick their asses pregnant or not." Randy couldn't help but chuckle and kissed his wife on the lips. "I love you Randal."

"I love you too honey. What is your name little one?" Randy asked.

"McKenzie Orton momma mean she not like me. I two you my daddy?" She asked

"I am your daddy baby girl and it will be okay. This is Katie my wife and momma okay." Randy said to her and held her close. Katie couldn't help but watch and knew that Randy was going to be an amazing daddy to McKenzie and their unborn baby and couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

Randy smiled at his daughter and knew that he needed to do a DNA test for sure and called his doctor who said come on down. Randy was thankful that his ex girlfriend had the decency to leave a car seat for McKenzie. The three of them got loaded into his SUV and headed to the doctor. After explaining what was going on the Dr Ethan Daniels swabbed McKenzie's cheek and drew blood from Randy, while they were waiting for the results Dr Daniels did a complete check on McKenzie who was pretty healthy for being two years told.

While they were waiting Katie was holding McKenzie close and reading her a book while Randy just watched he couldn't help but smile at the bond they were already forming. McKenzie looked up and smiled at Randy and wiggled out of Katie's lap and crawled into his and snuggled into him.

"You daddy?" she asked

"I am your daddy doll." Randy said as he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"You big man" McKenzie said and Katie just giggled.

"Yes daddy is very tall and has lots of muscles to protect you honey." Katie told her and smiled at her "Randy I want to adopt her and get your ex to sign over all her parental rights."

"Sounds like a plan babe. Hey Dr Ethan." Randy said as the doctor walked back into the room.

"Hey man sorry it took so long but McKenzie you are a full blooded Orton, she is yours." Ethan said

"I could tell by the baby blues she has and her smile." Katie said and Randy agreed she has the Orton Blue Eyes.

"Thanks man I knew the moment I saw her. Now we get to go buy clothes and you a new bed unless we start her out in a queen babe in the room across from us she could share a bathroom with the baby." Randy said.

"Baby?" Ethan asked and looked at Katie "When how many weeks are you?"

"Just 12 weeks and doing okay. I don't need to explain when Ethan hello you know how babies are made you are a doctor." Katie told him. Ethan who was good friends with both about flipped her off but stuck his tongue out at her instead. Both Randy and Katie couldn't help but laugh. "We can do the room with the queen bed and put up rails so she does fall out."

"Good idea. If you all need me for anything I will make house calls. Katie who is your ob/gyn?" Ethan asked

"I was just hoping to see you for my pregnancy but if you think I need to see one who would you suggest?" Katie asked

"You can stick with me but see an ob when you need too. I would suggest Casey Dresden and she is the sister to the doctors on the blue team she is very good. We could tag team you and you would be covered." Ethan suggested.

"Good idea." Randy said as he looked down and McKenzie was sound asleep against his lap snuggled into her blanket.

"I suggest we head home then after she wakes up we go shopping and have family over and tell them of the news." Katie said "Thanks for seeing us on short notice Ethan."

"You are welcome anytime." Ethan said as he helped her stand then hugged her and she picked up McKenzie and Randy stood up and he hugged one of his best friends.

A/N: Oh no how will the entire Orton and McMahon family react to a little girl. Will Vince be mad or be supportive?

Sorry for the long wait of an update… was kinda stuck then got unstuck then had a sudden death in the family.

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 7

Katie and Randy were finally home after shopping for McKenzie and had her down for the night and were sitting in their room talking. Randy had Katie's legs over his lap rubbing them.

"How about we call the entire family and have them for the weekend. There are no house shows and Stephanie can fly out for Raw that next morning." Katie said

"Sounds like a plan baby girl. How are you feeling?" Randy asked her

"Doing okay not sick so that helps." Katie said as she smiled at Randy. "You go check on McKenzie and I will call my parents you call yours." Randy kissed her sweetly and got up to go check on McKenzie then went down to his office and called his parents who agreed quickly to have a huge family dinner that Saturday that was in two days.

Katie called her dad and was waiting on him to answer the phone. "Hello" Vince answered.

"Hey daddy." Katie said

"Hello darling how are you?" Vince asked

"Doing good daddy. Randy and I are having a family dinner on Saturday and we want you and Momma there. I will call Steph Paul Kaia and Shane too." Katie said

"What is going on are you okay?" Vince asked

"I am doing just fine daddy. We had the surprise of a lifetime tonight. We had ordered supper and the doorbell rang. We were face to face with his ex girlfriend from two years ago with a little girl in her arms. She said she can't do it anymore shoved her into Randy's arms and ran off." Katie told him

"Oh wow. Knowing Randy he was shocked as are you. What are you going to do honey?" Vince asked

"We are going to make sure she signs over her parental rights and I'm going to adopt her. Yes we had a DNA test done she is Randy's. I already love her." Katie said as she smiled.

"You have always had the biggest heart. We will be there tomorrow. We love you guys." Vince said and the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Katie was shocked that her dad took the news so well and smiled then placed a hand on the baby. While she was upstairs Randy was still on the phone with his mom.

"Randy you sound frustrated are you okay darling?" Elaine asked

Randy shook his head he hated it that his mom could read him that easy. "Just a bit frustrated with Angie mom."

"As in your ex girlfriend before you married Katie Randy?"

"Yeah. I had the surprise of a lifetime when we got home. We ordered supper as we have no food in the house and the doorbell rang and it was her with a two year old in her arms. Saying she can't do it anymore. I have a very beautiful two year old daughter mom." Randy said and sat back in his desk chair knowing his mom would probably ream him a new one.

"I bet you were shocked to no end hon. Are you sure she is yours? How does Katie feel on this whole thing?" Elaine asked

"That was a bunch of questions at once mom. Yes we were shocked to no end. I love her already she is a total cutie. We had a DNA test done and she is a true Orton. Katie wants to find Angie and have her sign over her parental rights and adopt her mom." Randy told her.

"Katie has the biggest heart of anyone I know as do you dear. What do you want us to bring for the BBQ honey?" Elaine asked

"You could bake that famous chocolate sheet cake with nuts on half of it." Randy said "We are doing everything else."

"I will also do fruit. What time on Saturday?" Elaine asked "Are Vince and Linda coming?"

"Anytime on Saturday mom and I haven't talked to Katie since I'm downstairs on the main level and she was talking to her dad when I walked down so I'm sure they are." Randy said.

Katie was scrolling through her phone when it rang and she smiled when it was Kaia. "Hey honey how are you?"

"Good. I can sense you want to talk." Kaia said she had always had a sense of when Katie needed to talk and normally called her out on it.

"I do. We are having a huge family BBQ mom and dad are coming and I have to call Shane and Steph. Had a huge surprise today." Katie said

"Oh?" Kaia said as she smiled at Ayden as he walked into their hotel room dripping in sweat and watched as he grabbed clean clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"We decided to order supper and while we were waiting on the food our doorbell rang and it was Randy's ex girlfriend and she had a little girl in her arms. Well next thing Randy knows she is being shoved into her arms and saying she can't do it anymore and takes off." Katie said.

"Oh wow. What is her name?" Kaia asked

"McKenzie Orton, we had a DNA test ran and she is a Orton for sure, she had Randy's blue eyes and smile." Katie said.

"That was my next question. Now I also know you that you want to track her down and make her sign over her parental rights and adopt her." Kaia said

"Damn you are good. Yes I do I love her already. Can you and Ayden come on Saturday?" Katie asked

"We wouldn't be anywhere else since we have no shows till Tuesday." Kaia said.

"Good you two can stay with us." Katie told her sister. "Now how are you?"

"I wont fight you on staying with you as I know it's a lost cause. I'm feeling okay right now. Daddy and momma know that Ayden and I are together."

"Oh wow how did that go over with daddy?" Katie asked

"Oh like a lead brick. I haven't talked to him since I told him." Kaia said as she laid back on the bed and smiled at Ayden as he walked out in a pair of shorts.

"I bet not. Anything else going on?" Katie asked as she could also sense that Kaia was holding back on something. The two were very close.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant." Kaia said as she said that Ayden bent over and kisses her stomach and put his hand on her stomach.

"Oh wow and does daddy know?" Katie asked

"Yes they do and as you can also guess it went over like a lead brick as well." Kaia said

Katie just giggled she knew how their dad could be at times. "Well we are happy for you two. We can go shopping on Sunday sound good?"

"Perfect. We will rent a car on and see you all tomorrow. Love you." Kaia said

"Love you too and yes see you tomorrow." Katie said the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Ayden couldn't help but smile at Kaia and leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Family get together this weekend?"

"Yeah I hope that is okay that I accepted for the both of us babe. I didn't even think we could have plans or you could." Kaia said

"Babe it's okay. I had no other plans but with you babe." Ayden told her. "Do I need to book us a hotel room?"

"No Katie said we could just stay with them. Is that okay with you but we do need a rental car." Kaia said

"That is fine. How did she take the news?" Ayden asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Good. She had news as well." Kaia told him as she smiled up at him since she was still laying down on her back.

"Oh what is that?" Ayden asked

"When they got home today from being on the road they ordered supper out and when the doorbell rang to their surprise it was Randy's ex girlfriend. She shoved a little girl into his arms and said she couldn't do it anymore and took off." Kaia said

"Oh that was a huge shock to the two of them wasn't it." Ayden said as he snuggle into Kaia and laid his head on her chest.

"Yeah it was. They did a DNA test and she is a full blooded Orton and Katie already has plans to track the mom down and make her sign over all parental rights and adopt her." Kaia told him as she ran her fingers thru his hair that was still damp.

"Your sister has a huge heart as do you baby." Ayden said and leaned up and kissed her with passion. Kaia moaned into the kiss and kissed him back. "Babe can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure what is wrong babe?" Kaia asked as Ayden sat up started to get something to drink out of the mini fridge as they had gotten some waters earlier. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh baby no. I love you so much and this baby we are having. After we talked to your parents and we both know how that went. After you were sleeping I went back down and talked to them." Ayden said

"Oh how did that go. Daddy didn't go off on too you much as you are still alive." Kaia said

"Actually I'm shocked I'm still alive." Ayden joked. "No babe it went good. Your parents know that I am deeply in love with you and our baby and would do anything for you two. I also did something else."

"What did you do Ayden?" Kaia asked at she sat up in bed and smiled at him. Ayden got up and kissed her forehead and got down on one knee.

"I asked your parents for your and in marriage. I love you baby girl and I want you in my life for years to come only if you say yes. Kaia Faith McMahon will you please marry me and become Mrs. Ayden Dresden?" he asked as he opened up the tiny box.

Kaia was in tears she loved Ayden so much it hurt sometimes and she couldn't wait to have this baby with him. "Yes Ayden I will marry you and become Mrs. Ayden Dresden." Ayden slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with passion. Kaia kissed him back and soon the two were naked making love to each other and wrapped up in their love for each other. Ayden was hold Kaia close her head was resting on his chest.

While they were wrapped up in each other Katie got up and walked to go find Randy and smiled at McKenzie who was sound asleep and walked downstairs. Randy was in the kitchen and looking through the folder that was in McKenzie's bag that Angie had shoved at him as well.

"Hey handsome." Katie said and kissed his cheek and sat up on the on island. Randy smiled at her and kissed her sweetly. "Find anything interesting in there?"

"I did actually. She signed over her parental rights so we don't have to do that. Just put in for you to adopt her. She is also up to date on all of her shots." Randy said

"That is good babe. Well mom and daddy will be here tomorrow and getting a hotel he just texted me a bit ago. Kaia and Ayden are staying with us." Katie said

"Do your parents know of McKenzie?" Randy asked as he didn't know if she would tell them or not right away.

"They do and can't wait to meet her. Daddy said we both have huge hearts and if we need anything to let him know." Katie said "I have to text Shane and Stephanie in a moment."

Randy kissed her sweetly again. "I'm glad they took the news well. Mom and dad did as well. And she is baking her famous chocolate sheet cake with nuts on half and doing fruit." Katie just smiled at him. "I love you doll and I can't wait to see our family grow."

"I love you too babe and neither can I." Katie said as her phone chimed.

 _ ****What no fucking invite from my little sister is kinda harsh don't you think?** SBM**_

Katie just laughed and showed Randy. _**First of all you don't need to be so harsh with me big bro. I just hadn't had the chance to call you yet. Yes you are invited so is Marisa.**_

 _ ****JK we will be there tomorrow want us to bring anything?** SBM**_

 _**Just yourselves and drinks.** KFO_

 _ ****Okay love ya will be there tomorrow evening and get a hotel** SBM**_

 _**Love you too see ya tomorrow evening** KFM_

"Shane and Marissa coming?" Randy asked

"Yeah now to call Stephanie." Katie said as her phone rang and it was Stephanie. Randy kissed her forehead and walked out of the room to give them some privacy and walked up to check on McKenzie. He couldn't help but watch her sleep. Randy covered her back up as she had kicked her blanket off and walked into their bedroom and took a fast shower. It wasn't long and Katie was walking up and into their bedroom.

"Steph Paul and the girls coming?" Randy asked

"They are and getting a hotel as well." Katie said as she started to get ready for bed. Randy pulled her close and kissed her with passion and slowly took his wife over and made love to her.

"Hmm baby that was amazing." Katie said as she laid her head on his chest.

"You are amazing baby I love you." Randy said

"I love you too baby. But I think we should get dressed incase McKenzie wakes up and comes running in here." Katie said Randy helped her up and slipped on his shorts and watched as Katie changed into her jammies which was a shirt of his and a pair of boxers that she slept in. "Oh Kaia and I are going shopping I need some clothes that fit babe."

"Our baby is starting to show some babe." Randy said as she climbed into bed and snuggled up to him.

"I noticed that this morning babe. I'm so happy and I can't wait." Katie said with a yawn.

"I can't either babe. I love you try to sleep babe we are going to have a busy weekend I love you." Randy said Katie never answered him back as she was sound asleep the moment she laid her head on his chest.

A/N: Looks like the families took the news of McKenzie well. Will she fall in love with her Aunts and Uncles and Grandparents?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite! Keep this in mind this is pure fiction and comes from my very twisted mind along with Krista Cena-Hardy who has helped…

Young and In Love

Chapter 8

Kaia was looking forward to the weekend as she was finally able to see her entire family. She also couldn't wait to meet her niece. After arriving in St Louis they waited for their luggage then had to wait for their rental car as their plane had arrived early and the rental wasn't ready yet. Ayden was on the phone with Gavin when Kaia's phone rang she was actually kinda shocked to see who was calling.

"Hello" she answered

"Kaia hi beautiful how are you?" The guy asked

"Why are you calling me after we broke up nearly a year ago Mark?" Kaia asked. She was shocked he was calling let alone calling her beautiful.

"What I can't call and see how my girl is doing?" Mark asked

"For one I'm not your girl and no you can't ask. Don't call me again." Kaia told him and hung up the phone.

Ayden could tell something was bothering his soon to be wife and was on the verge of asking when the guy came over with the keys to their rental. Ayden helped Kaia in after they loaded the back of the SUV and started the car. Kaia was just looking out the window still racking her brain to why Mark was calling. Their relationship wasn't the best and she was the one who broke it off with him. Come to find out he was only with her for who her family was not her.

"Hon you okay?" Ayden asked as they drove out of the airport.

"Yeah just shocked that Mark would even call me. We broke up right at the start my senior year as he graduated the year before I did. He only dated me because of my last name. Plus it wasn't a good relationship." Kaia told him.

Ayden reached for her hand and held it. "You don't have to worry about that with me honey. I could care less who your family is. I love you for you not because of a famous last name."

Kaia smiled at Ayden and once they were at a stop light she leaned over and kissed his cheek. It wasn't long and they were pulling into Katie and Randy's drive way that was full of cars. Ayden helped her out and she grabbed her phone and purse. Linda and Elaine were out on the porch swing with a little girl Kara who is Stephanie and Paul's oldest daughter sitting between them.

"Hey momma. Hi Elaine hiya Kara." Kaia said as they walked up on the porch.

Linda smiled at her youngest daughter. "How are you sweetie hello Ayden. Elaine have you met Ayden Dresden?"

"Yes I have and it's nice to see you again Ayden. Welcome to the Orton family. Kaia dear you look wonderful." Elaine said

"It's nice to see you too Elaine and thanks for the welcome." Ayden said

Kaia walked into the house and was about attacked by her dad who saw her and Ayden pull into the drive. "Daddy not so tight."

"Sorry it is so good to see you. How are you feeling is Ayden treating you good?" Vince asked. Kaia shook her head at her dad.

"Daddy I feel good and yes Ayden is taking great care of me. Please don't hover." Kaia told him.

"I don't hover." Vince said

"Yes you do" all three of his daughters said at the same time. Kaia and Katie started laughing as did Shane.

McKenzie was watching all of this while sitting in Randy's lap as she had been taking a nap against him. "Daddy who that?"

"Next to momma?" Randy asked her. McKenzie just nodded her head yes. "That is your Aunt Kaia and your Uncle Ayden."

Kaia couldn't help but smile at her and watched as McKenzie crawled out of her daddy's lap and walked over and tug on Ayden's hand. "Up please" Ayden gently picked her up and held her close. "You tall like daddy."

"I am tall like daddy. And I will always protect you too okay." Ayden told her and kissed her forehead. McKenzie just hugged his neck then held her arms out to Kaia who held her close.

"You pretty Auntie right?" She asked

"Yes sweetie I'm your Aunt Kaia. You are a cutie." Kaia told her. Katie couldn't help but smile she was just happy that McKenzie was adjusting well to everyone.

"Do you like pink?" McKenzie asked

"Not really is that your favorite color?" Kaia asked her. McKenzie just smiled at her and wiggled out of her arms and pulled her upstairs to her room that was done in a like pink and white. "I love your room sweetie very pretty."

"You like pink now?" McKenzie asked

"Just for you sweetie. I like blue more okay but I will always buy you pink." Kaia told her while McKenzie hugged her legs then sat down in her room to play.

Katie had followed them upstairs and hugged her sister. "Sorry she has dragged everyone up here to show off her room."

"Don't be sorry at all Katie I will do anything for my niece. Has she adjusted well to everyone?" Kaia asked

"She has. She spent nearly an hour in daddy's arms just talking to him." Katie told her.

"Oh wow. We all know how hard it is to talk or even warm up to dad. I think that little girl will bring down walls. She is very lovable." Kaia said. Katie nodded her head in agreement. As they watched McKenzie play in her room.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked as they broke the silence.

"Good a little worn out but good. What about you?" Kaia asked her big sister.

"If you get too worn out let me know and you can lay down." Katie said "I will just show you to your room now. I hope the basement suite is okay."

"It's fine Katie, but yeah so we can unload the car quickly." Kaia said as they walked downstairs as McKenzie had walked back down and climbed into her Papa's lap and was snuggled into him while looking at a book.

Ayden and Randy quickly unloaded the car and Randy helped Ayden down with their luggage. Kaia was getting worn down but didn't want to say anything. Ayden could tell and was about to say something when Katie stood up from supper.

"Okay can we have everyone's attention please?" Katie asked. She was more or less demanding it but was trying to be nice about it.

"What is it darling?" Linda asked as she was holding McKenzie on her lap.

"Well as you all know we had a huge surprise of a lifetime last night when this little sweetie showed up. But we have another surprise for you all." Katie said

"Oh my are you Katie?" Elaine asked with a huge smile on her face. Randy wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a hand on her stomach that was slightly swollen.

"Another grandbaby?" Vince asked

"Yes we are having a baby. I'm almost 13 weeks and feeling good. Kenzie sweetie you are going to be a big sister." Katie told her

"Sissy or budder?" McKenzie asked

"Yes sweetie you are getting sister or brother." Randy answered and just laughed when McKenzie just did a little dance in her Grammie's arms.

That night everyone had left but Ayden and Kaia who were sitting in the family room with Katie as Randy was putting McKenzie to bed. Kaia was beyond excited about being an aunt again, with Stephanie and Paul's little ones she loved being an aunt. Randy finally joined the three and sat down next to Katie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did she go down easy?" Katie asked as she leaned into Randy.

"She did. Question do you really like McKenzie or just Kenzie?" Randy asked

"Honestly just Kenzie. When I adopt her I can change it to Kenzie on her birth certificate." Katie said

"She is rather excited about getting a brother or sister." Kaia said

"I'm happy about that. I thought she might flip out a bit." Katie said

Kaia nodded her head in agreement and tried really hard to hide a yawn but it wasn't working. Ayden could tell she was tired. "Let's head to bed baby it's been a long day."

"I'm sorry guys this pregnancy is making me really tired." Kaia said

"Don't worry about it Kaia we are wiped out as well and tomorrow afternoon will be busy. But you girls can take it easy." Randy said

Both girls started to protest but knew not to argue as Randy and Ayden basically said they needed the rest. Kaia let Ayden lead her to their bedroom and helped her change. He was deeply in love with her. He also didn't want to wait to get married but would talk to Kaia tomorrow on it. Kaia washed her face and brushed her teeth and climbed into bed and as soon as she laid down she was sound asleep.

The next day was here quickly everyone but Kaia was up as she wasn't feeling the best. Katie was making breakfast when the doorbell rang. She heard Randy groan as it was her parents and she just giggled at him. Randy answered the door and to his surprise it was John and his girlfriend Andi.

"This is a huge surprise come on in." Randy said

"We aren't bothering you guys are we?" Andi asked

"Yeah we are having lots of loud sex." Randy stated dryly

"ORTON" Vince boomed

"Oh shit." Randy said "Nothing like getting yelled at by your father in law Cena." John just smiled at him and flipped him off.

"Bad Daddy" Kenzie yelled at him while standing behind him him with her hair a mess and her hands on her hips.

Randy picked up Kenzie and he's her close. "Sorry princess daddy wont cuss again."

Kenzie looked at him and kisses his cheek. "Who dat daddy" points at John.

"Uncle John and his girlfriend Andi." Randy told her. "Go see momma to get your hair done." as he put her down she glared at John and rand into the kitchen.

"Explain"

"Dude read your text messages and you might learn something." Randy said

"Fuck you"

"John" Andi exclaimed

Randy shook his head at John and flipped him off. Not knowing Kenzie saw the whole thing and she walked over and kicked him.

"Okay Kenzie why did you kick daddy?" He asked

"You did that and he has a potty mouth."

"I am sorry Kenzie but we don't kick okay." Randy told her. "Did momma brush your hair?"

Kenzie nodded her head in agreement and snuggled into Vince who had sat on the couch. "Papa"

"What is it sugar?" Vince asked

"You live here?" She asked

"No darling but we will be close soon enough." Vince said

"Kenzie Papa and Grammie live in a different state. But Grandma and Pa live about 10 minutes away." Randy told her.

Kenzie just smiled she loved her grandparents already and asked Randy to turn on the TV and asked her Papa to snuggle and watch cartoons.

Randy walked into the kitchen and smiled at Katie. "Kenzie has your dad wrapped around her little finger tightly."

"Doesn't surprise me at all. Just like she has you." Katie told him and he nodded his head in agreement kissed her sweetly.

The rest of the day went smoothly John was shocked to see Ayden and Kaia wrapped up in each other and having a baby. John finally talked to Randy about it and was truly shocked that Vince was okay with it.

Kaia was just watching everything around her and laid her head on Ayden's shoulder. He brushed a kiss across her forehead. They had talked at length that afternoon about where they were going to settle down and had come to the agreement since Vince and Linda were buying a house there in St. Louis they would buy or build there.

Over the next few days Kaia was thankful enough to get into see a doctor but wasn't completely sure about who she was seeing and found Katie one afternoon.

"Katie who are you seeing for the pregnancy?" She asked as they were at the house while the guys were at the store.

"I am seeing my regular doctor Dr Ethan Daniels who is a good friend of the family why who did you see today?" Katie asked

"I saw Dr Robert Shaw and I wasn't comfy with him we didn't mesh right away." Kaia said

"That is a big thing for me. Ethan is a great guy who will do anything for you. And he will also fly out if you don't want to find a doctor on the road." Katie said

"That is good. I know with Ayden being a doctor I can see him but he isn't an ob/gyn and all." Kaia said

"Very true he can help you out a lot but I wouldn't just rely on him and all. Ethan is a great doctor." Katie said

"Do you have his number?" Kaia asked

"I do but he will be here later knowing him." Katie said

"Why do you say that?" Kaia asked as she felt a little girl climb into her lap. "Hey sweetie did you get up from your nap?" Kenzie just snuggled into her aunt and fell back asleep. "She likes to snuggle."

"Ethan and Randy are best friends they hang out when we are home and have known each other for a long time. And she is." Katie said as she smiled at Kenzie who had her pink blanket with her and snuggle up to her aunt.

Randy and Ayden were at the store getting food for supper that night both still in shock that Vince had given them both three weeks off.

"You don't mind that we are staying with you for three weeks Randy?" Ayden asked

"Not at all. I know you two are looking for a place to either build or move in ready. How does Gavin feel about you moving from Texas up here?" Randy asked

"He is good with it. I wouldn't be shocked if he isn't up here soon. Hey question who is Katie seeing for her pregnancy?" Ayden asked completely forgetting his sister is a ob/gyn in St Louis.

"Right now just Ethan Daniels who is a good friend of ours. He also suggested a Dr Casey I can't remember the last name." Randy said

"That would be my sister. I wouldn't mind her seeing Ethan but Case is a good doctor." Ayden said

"Spoken like a true big brother." Randy said

The two quickly finished up their shopping while the girls were playing with Kenzie while everyone else had to head back out on the road. It wasn't long and the five were sitting down for supper when the doorbell rang and Kenzie boltzed for the door while Randy right behind her.

"Daddy me open." Kenzie asked

Randy picked her up and they opened the door together. "Hey Ethan hi Casey come on in."

"Hope we aren't interrupting?" Casey said

"Not at all. We have plenty of food and all." Randy said

"Daddy friends momma." Kenzie said as she snuggled into her side.

"Daddy has friends here?" Katie asked

"Yup."

Ayden looked up when Casey and Ethan walked in and smiled. "Long time no see sis."

"Yeah yeah." Casey said "stay home more often and we might see each other." as she hugged her brother.

"I'm in town for three weeks. I want you to meet my soon to be wife. Kaia honey this is Casey Dresden my sister."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Kaia McMahon."

"Casey Dresden aka Case or Dr Casey." she said

"Kaia hon this is Dr Ethan Dainels he is our family doctor."

"It's nice to meet you Kaia." Ethan said

It wasn't long and the guys walked out so Kenzie could play on her swing set that Vince and Bob had put up the day before.

"Casey what kind of doctor are you?" Kaia asked

"I'm an ob/gyn." Casey said

"Are you taking new patients by the way?" Kaia asked

"I am need to be seen?" Casey asked

Kaia nodded her head and said that she and Ayden were only 8 weeks into the pregnancy and she didn't mesh with the doctor she saw that morning. Casey said to call her. Kaia nodded her head in agreement and yawned.

"Sorry I am worn out." Kaia said

"Don't worry about it. Eth and I are worn out as well. You all get some rest." Casey said "Call my office tomorrow I'm in the same one Ethan is."

"Okay it was nice meeting you guys." Kaia said

Ayden stood up and hugged his sister knowing that Kaia would be in great hands with either Ethan or Casey for a doctor.

The girls had a plan the next day to take Kenzie shopping as she needed some new clothes and Katie was showing and needed new clothes as well. Kaia had called the doctor office and had an appointment for two days with Casey.

A/N: Sorry for making you all wait for a update things have been a little crazy here… Hope to write a bit more soon.

The next chapter will fast forward a few months and show if Ayden and Kaia got married or if they eloped? And what they are having if they found out. Will Kaia remain on the road will Katie and Kenzie join Randy on the road when he returns? Will Ayden stay a doctor on the Blue team?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite!

Young and In Love

Chapter 9

5 Months Later

Ayden was walking into Vince and Linda's house as they were up there for a few weeks he had been able to take a few weeks off. The couple had gotten married in front of their families when Kaia was only 9 weeks pregnant in the backyard of The McMahon's.

"There you are Ayden, did you have a good workout with Paul and Randy?" Linda asked as Ayden had walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I did between him and Randy we worked out for nearly three hours." Ayden said

"Those two know how to work out and love doing it." Stephanie said as she walked into the kitchen with Kenzie who was staying with Linda and Vince for a few weeks while Randy and Katie went on vacation before the family of three turned into a family of four.

Ayden took a long drink of water and nodded his head in agreement. He loved to keep his body in shape and usually worked out with Gavin but he hadn't been on the road too much as of late. After Kaia and Ayden got married they went on a month long honeymoon in Bora Bora again as she was in love with the place when they were there earlier in the year. After returning they finally found a house they both fell in love with and were having a few updates done to it.

While Ayden would be on the road for the next two weeks Kaia opted to stay with her mom and Stephanie and not be on the road so much. Ayden understood and missed her already even though they weren't on the road yet. The two hadn't been away from each other much. Ayden walked up and smiled at Kaia who was stretched out in bed sound asleep as she hadn't been sleeping good. After taking a fast shower Ayden dried off and climbed into bed and snuggled in behind his wife and placed a hand on the baby and rubbed her stomach. Kaia shifted and snuggled into Ayden as she tucked her head under his chin and snuggled into the warmth of her husband.

Katie walked down and smiled at her husband who had gotten cleaned up quickly and he was holding his daughter in his arms while lying out by the pool on a crisp autumn day she was snuggled deep into her daddy and her blanket.

"Hey you are up." Randy said

"I am had a good nap as well. Did she just fall asleep?" Katie asked quietly

"Yeah she has been playing hard with her cousins." Randy said "Are you ready to leave tomorrow for vacation?"

"I am Casey cleared me for travel and they are meeting up with us in Atlantis. As Ethan's mom and dad are keeping AJ." Katie said as she rubbed her stomach as she and Randy were expecting a little boy in the spring and couldn't wait.

"That is right I had been gone I had forgotten about them joining us. Too bad we couldn't talk Kaia and Ayden into joining us as well." Randy said

"Well with her being close to 7 months I don't know if she could even travel too much. I know she and Ayden took the bus up here and she is staying here with momma and daddy while everyone is one the road." Katie said

"Ah. Do you think she will give birth up here?" Randy asked

"I have no clue. I know she is happy to finally have their own house and while it's being painted and the hardwood floors put in she is staying here with them. Ayden has to work." Katie said

"Makes sense. I hated it when you were at the house while the nursery was being painted and breathing in all the fumes but you stayed over at mom and dad's house for the most part." Randy said.

Katie just smiled at her husband who she was deeply in love with. Kenzie who was officially now her daughter through adoption. Kenzie loved being with Katie and called her momma all the time and couldn't wait to have a baby brother and so far had insisted that his name be Freddy from the Fred movies, that her Uncle John had given her as a joke but she loved the movies. So far they had narrowed the names down to Robert Vincent, Ryder Kendall and Randal Kyler and call him Kyler. Randy really wanted to do and RKO so they were leaning towards Ryder Kendall. Katie leaned over and kissed both of her loves on the forehead and walked into the house as Kenzie was falling asleep on her daddy's chest.

"Hey dear you ready for your trip?" Linda asked

"We are mom. Thanks for keeping Kenzie for two full weeks." Katie said

"Where are you two going?" Kaia asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sprite out of the fridge.

"We are headed to Atlantis for two weeks." Katie said

"That will be fun remember all the fun vacations we did there and my last spring break?" Kaia asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed her growing stomach that held their daughter or son as they decided to to find out.

"Oh yeah we always have fun on family vacations driving daddy up the wall with our small swimsuits or just cuddling into Randy would freak him out." Katie said with a giggle. Kaia just giggled even more.

"Mom has daddy always been that way just flipping out over nothing and everything little thing?" Kaia asked

"Um yeah." Linda said

"He flipped out when he found out about Paul and I and look at us now we have three daughters. But he loves being home with them a lot and I am ever so thankful they have him in their lives. Kenzie seems to have him wrapped around her pinky just like her daddy." Stephanie said.

"Um yeah. They are snuggled up outside by the pool now sleeping against him." Katie said

"We love our granddaughters and soon to be grandson." Linda said "Kaia honey did you and Ayden decide not to find out?"

"We decided not to as we both want to have the surprise and all. No matter what we have will be happy as long as the baby is happy and healthy." Kaia said

"Spoken like a doctor's wife." Paul said as he walked into the kitchen. Kaia just smiled.

"Any names?" Linda asked

"We are considering a few but keeping them to ourselves as well for the moment." Kaia said

"Nothing like keeping us all in suspense honey." Linda said.

"Sorry momma but we want to keep a few things to ourselves." Kaia said as she rubbed her stomach as she was getting kicked hard. "And before you say anything it's just Ayden and I in the delivery room."

"You don't even have to explain that with me honey I totally agree. It was your daddy with me and that is how I wanted it. Just call us both of you when you go into labor." Linda said

Kaia was just happy that her mom understood that point. She was going to talk to her about that. Morgan who is Ayden's mom completely understood that as well. She assured her mom that she or Ayden would call.

"Mom you know we will the moment we know or I will have Kaia call." Katie said

"Same here momma." Kaia said "Can I help with supper?"

"None of you girls are helping with supper as we are all going out for supper." Linda said

While the girls were in the kitchen finally joined by Marisa Shane's wife they were talking she was excited about being an Aunt again. Shane, Ayden, Paul and Vince were in his office talking.

"Ayden are you sure about this?" Vince asked kinda shocked that his son in law had come to him with this.

"I am Vince while I love traveling with the WWE and helping all the talent. I want to be home with my wife and soon to be born baby." Ayden said

"Then what are you going to do for work?" Paul asked

"I'm going into the practice with my sister Dr Casey and her husband Ethan Daniels." Ayden said "I can do the surgery consults for the stars if you would like."

"Now that we can do. Based in St Louis and I will also keep you on the WWE payroll how does that sound so you all have our health insurance." Vince said

"Works for me. Thanks for understanding." Ayden said

"Not a problem. Does Kaia know?" Vince asked

"She does we have been talking about it some but she doesn't know I'm talking to you now. She thinks I am still sleeping." Ayden said "While I love being out on the road seeing new things and all right now it's time for me to slow down."

"I can totally understand that Ayden. I took some time away for a few years and finally came back." Shane said "Would it be okay if Kaia did some proofing for me?"

"You will have to talk to her on that man. I don't mind at all. I know she wants to be able to stay home with the baby." Ayden said

"Steph loved being able to stay home but hated it when I was gone so much when the girls were first born. I love having a role behind the scenes and they come on the road with us quite often." Paul said

"Did you two ever find out what you two are having?" Vince asked

"We decided not too as we want it to be a surprise. We do have a few names we are thinking about but keeping those to ourselves as well." Ayden said

"I can understand that. I know Linda was going to ask as well. Any chance we can be at the hospital when you know it's time." Vince asked.

"We will call or have Katie call." Ayden said

Vince just smiled at his son in law. Soon everyone was getting ready to head out to eat supper. They had all agreed on a Chinese place as both Kaia and Katie were craving it.

"Did you have a good nap babe?" Ayden asked as he slipped on a clean shirt.

Kaia just smiled at her husband. "I did. Just drifted off while watching TV and next thing I know you are snuggled up behind me. How was your workout?" as she slipped on her sandals.

"Good and hard but good. It felt good to be pushed." Ayden said

"You know we could turn the pool house into a home gym for us. I want to start working out after the baby is here." Kaia said

"That is a good idea honey. Oh I talked to your dad about me staying home and working with Case and Ethan." Ayden said

"Ayd you didn't tell me you were doing it while we were here. I take it he took it okay and understands." Kaia stated. Ayden wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"He completely understands babe. Asked that we call if they aren't in St Louis babe they want to be in the waiting room." Ayden said

"Mom said the same thing babe. She doesn't like being held in suspense very well either." Kaia said

"Mom feels the same way. Oh I didn't tell you they are moving to St Louis since two of her three live there. And said if your mom can't be there after the baby is born to help out at night the first few weeks she would love to." Ayden told Kaia.

"I love Morgan and that would be great. I can't believe they are leaving Texas they love it there." Kaia said

"I think they are keeping the house there she didn't really say and when I asked she told me to shut up and mind my own business." Ayden said and Kaia just giggled.

The evening spent with family is what everyone needed before a few of them headed out of town back on the road. It was a few weeks before Kaia and Ayden could move into the house officially and be settled before the baby came.

Kaia was standing in the nursery looking it over it was done nicely for their son or daughter in neutral colors. All the clothes were washed she was ready for this baby to come and have her body back. She had Ayden at the store getting food now for supper and she was going to cook but wasn't feeling the best she only had four weeks left of the pregnancy and was ready to have her body back. The last few days hadn't been good with her migraines but she was just happy that Ayden was home full time now.

She heard the doorbell and walked down and answered it and was happy to see her mom and Morgan they were bringing easy suppers over to put in the freezer that way neither Ayden or Kaia was cooking much after the baby was born. Elaine had been over earlier in the day with food as well and she couldn't wait and said that the baby could call them Grammie and Pa which is what Kenzie had taken to calling them. Linda and Elaine had baked food for Katie and Randy as well. All three grandma's had thrown a double baby shower for Katie and Kaia as well and Kaia was just getting everything settled and where she wanted it. Paul, Randy and Ayden had finally gotten the pool house set up correctly for the home gym it had taken some time in getting everything there around the same time.

"Thanks you two for all the food. Between the two of you and Elaine we are set." Kaia said as she sat down in the family room in her favorite chair.

"You are most welcome honey. Do you need anything?" Morgan asked

"No we are set. Momma are you headed back out tomorrow?" Kaia asked

"No darling I'm here for the next few months and Steph is here with the girls as well. I think they might move to St Louis as well." Linda said

"That is awesome now we just need Shane and Marisa here." Kaia said as she rubbed her stomach as she was getting kicked hard.

"You okay babe?" Ayden said as he walked into the house with food and walked into the family room and saw Linda and his mom there and hugged them both.

"Just getting kicked really hard and I can't get rid of this migraine." Kaia said as she rubbed at her forehead.

"We can heat up supper do you want to go lay down and see that will help and I can call Casey to see what she wants to do?" Ayden asked

"I can lay down on the couch I want to be near you and you can call Casey." Kaia said as she slowly stood up.

Ayden helped Kaia and got her comfy on the couch then stepped into the kitchen and called his sister who told him to bring Kaia in. It wasn't long and Kaia was finally settled into her room at the hospital she was hoping to go home after a few hours but something told her she wouldn't be.

"Hey sweetie." Casey said quietly.

"Hey sorry to bother you." Kaia said

"It's okay. I know you aren't feeling good and you were hurting yesterday. I was hoping that after eating some and getting rest it would help." Casey said

Kaia smiled softly at her sister in law and rubbed her stomach. "The nurse wasn't happy that my pressure was up either."

"She wasn't and told me about it. I can see even after taking it a few different times and having something to help with the migraine it hasn't come down either. I would like to induce you now." Casey said

Kaia looked up at her husband who pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her it would okay. "Do you suggest a section Case?" Ayden asked

"I do it would the best way to get her pressure to come back down and afterwards you can still hold the baby after we get you back into the room." Casey said

"Ayden you will be with me right?" Kaia asked

"I will babe unless you want me to deliver I haven't since I was in med school but if Casey was to make the cut then I can." Ayden said

"Nope I want you by my head babe that way I can focus on you." Kaia said

"Okay honey." Ayden said relieved that he didn't have to deliver it had been a long time since he had done that. He pressed a kiss to Kaia's forehead and stepped out while the nurse got Kaia ready for surgery and called family. Then ran down to his office to get changed quickly into clean scrubs.

It wasn't long and they were proud parents of a sweet baby girl. Taylor Faith Dresden was here and healthy in her daddy's arms while her momma was resting. Ayden was just rocking her and couldn't help but check her over. Casey walked in and smiled at her brother she could tell he was happy and was happy to have a niece.

"Hey big bro. Have you updated family yet?" Casey asked

"Not yet. Would you stay in with Taylor and Kaia?" Ayden asked

"Sure. Hand her over." Casey said as Ayden stood up and placed the baby in her arms. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks. I'm just glad she is here and Kaia's pressure went down." Ayden said

"I can understand that." Casey said as she watched her brother listen to his wife and kiss her forehead and then headed out to the waiting room.

Linda and Morgan were in the waiting room playing with Kenzie while Vince and Matt were talking and Katie and Randy were on their way up they had a few things to get for Ayden from the house they said they would go by.

Linda looked up first. "Ayden how is Kaia?"

"Resting she did great the section went as planned no problems with mom or baby."

"That is wonderful is Kaia awake?" Vince asked

"Not yet but we are the proud parents of a sweet little girl. Taylor Faith Dresden 6 pounds and 7 ounces and 19 inches long." Ayden said

"Congrats dear go take care of your girls we will be out here when Kaia feels up to visitors." Linda said and Morgan hugged her son and kissed his forehead.

Ayden disappeared through the double doors and walked back and quietly into the room and smiled at his wife who was sitting up in bed holding their daughter on her chest who was snuggled deep into her momma sound asleep.

"Hey where did you head off too?" Kaia asked as she looked up and Ayden kissed her sweetly and sat down next to them.

"Waiting room to announce that our little girl is here and everyone is excited and can't wait to meet her and said to let them know when you are ready for visitors." Ayden said

Kaia laid her head on Ayden's shoulder and he brushed a kiss across her forehead. "She is perfect in every way babe."

"Yes Taylor is. I'm so proud of you babe." Ayden said as he kissed her forehead again and dropped one to Taylor's forehead. "I love you both."

"We love you too daddy." Kaia said "Can I change by chance?"

"Let me go find Casey and we can find out okay." Ayden said as he stood up and Casey walked into the room and checked both mom and baby over.

"Yes you can change and she is doing great. Do you want some visitors?" Casey asked as Ayden helped her change.

"Yeah. Ayden do you want to go get them?" Kaia asked

"I can get them for you and send them back. In the nursery tonight to keep an eye on her and you can get some sleep okay." Casey said "Are you going to breastfeed?"

"No that way Ayden can feed her as well and bond with her." Kaia said

Ayden just kissed her sweetly and held her close as Casey went out to the waiting room. It wasn't long and everyone was able to meet and hold Taylor who didn't mind being passed around. That night Ayden and Kaia helped with the nurse with Taylor's first bath and then fed her a bottle and soon she was in the nursery sleeping soundly while Ayden and Kaia were happy that she was here and healthy and sound asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Sorry for the long update… Had some writers block on it… Next chapter is the last one.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all those who had sent me a private messages and reviewed and marked this as their favorite!

Young and In Love

Chapter 10

Kaia and Taylor were finally getting settled into being at home and on a routine. Taylor so far was a pretty easy baby and didn't mind being passed around. As of that moment it was pretty early in the morning when her phone rang and it was Randy calling to say that Katie had gone into labor and they were headed to the hospital.

Kaia was getting settle back into sleeping when Taylor woke up and cried. Kaia felt Ayden get up and walk into the nursery and pick up Taylor just humming to her and changed her then fed her a bottle. Kaia couldn't help but smile as Taylor had Ayden wrapped around her pinky as she was a daddy's girl. Kaia got up and headed into the nursery and smiled at her husband and daughter who was looking around.

"I was getting up and going to get her." Kaia said

"It's okay babe. I don't work this week or next so I can get up with her so you get sleep. Who called?" he asked

"Randy did Katie went into labor." Kaia said

"Do you want to head up?" Ayden asked as he looked at the time on his phone it was close to 8am.

"Let me get cleaned up babe do you mind?" Kaia asked

"Go sweetheart I have her." Ayden said and smiled at his wife and shifted Taylor to his shoulder to burp her.

It wasn't long and the three were headed to the hospital to the waiting room where they were met by Linda and Vince who were watching Kenzie.

"Hey momma hi daddy. Hey Kenzie you are becoming a big sister today." Kaia said as her niece hugged her legs.

"Baby brother Auntie K." Kenzie said as she climbed into her Aunt's lap.

Katie looked up at Randy as they held their son in their arms. Both couldn't believe that he was here and healthy. They still had to name him but wanted family to be in the room first.

Randy walked out to get family and told them to follow him. Soon everyone was in the room and he sat down next to Katie who was holding their son.

"We want you all to meet Ryker Kendall Orton our little RKO and he is very healthy weighs 7 pound and 3 ounces and 19 inches long." Katie said quietly.

"Momma baby?" Kenzie asked

"Yes sweetie momma hand the baby." Randy said

"Me hold?" Kenzie asked. Randy took her from his mom and helped Kenzie on the bed and she sat down between her parents and was holding the baby and Elaine and Linda snapped pictures.

It was a few days later that Katie and Ryker headed home and the four were slowly adjusting to each other. Randy and Katie were happy that their family was complete.

Summer

Vince was sitting next to Linda while Bob and Elaine all four were watching their kids and grandkids in the pool as they were having a family get together.

"DADDY" Kenzie yelled at the top of her lungs

"Stop screaming Kenzie what is it doll?" Randy asked

"Catch me." Kenzie said

"Jump doll." Randy said and she jumped into the pool him catching her.

Katie just laughter at her husband and daughter as she fed their son. "Nice jump Kenzie."

"Thanks momma baby swim?" Kenzie asked

"He can when he gets bigger honey." Randy said

"Okay momma." Kenzie said as she swam in the shallow end of the pool with her daddy's help.

"She is growing up too quick is she good with Ryker?" Kaia asked

"She is she loves helping out." Katie said as she sat on the steps of the shallow end with the baby in her arms.

"That is good she is a cutie that is for sure. How does she like having Randy home all the time?" Kaia asked as she sat down on the steps with Taylor who was splashing in the water in her daddy's arms.

"Good and Randy is home for a few years to heal from some injuries that wouldn't heal." Katie said

"That is good that he is home but sorry about the injuries." Kaia said

"Thanks I'm just glad that he is home. We should totally do a girls day with our mom, Elaine, Steph and Morgan." Katie said

"That would be fun. And very relaxing. Ayden is so good to get up with her and take care of her at night if she wakes up." Kaia said

"We have some good husbands and they are great daddies." Katie said

"Yep. Who knew that when I came on the road I would find love and all. I'm glad that I did." Kaia said

"I know Ayden is as well." Katie said and smiled at her sister.

That night after Kaia and Ayden arrived home as Vince and Linda offered to keep Taylor for the night. Ayden wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close before kissing her.

"I love you babe." Ayden said then kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Ayden." Kaia said and rested her head on his chest.

The two decided to watch movies before bed knowing well they would probably fall asleep during the movies and decided to watch them in bed. Kaia as she slowly drifted off was very thankful that she joined her family on the road and met the love of her life.

A/N: The end! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
